


A Way to Ignite

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Firefighter!Emma, Fluff, Principal!Regina, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Lieutenant Emma Swan has done pretty well in avoiding the annual Fire Safety talk at the local elementary school. When Chief Nolan finally persuades her to do it, she meets Principal Mills and wonders why she's been so reluctant these past couple of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Got a Way About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Steellily and keepapplesaday for being great betas on this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and I seek no profit from this story.

_September_

“You’re up, Swan!” said David as he slammed a manual on Emma’s newspaper and stole a bear claw from her plate.

Emma looked up and glared at him. “Hey!” She pointed toward the pastry, “I was going to eat that!” Then she looked down at her paper and stated, “And I was reading that! What gives?”

“Too late,” said David around a mouthful of bear claw.

Emma looked down at the manual in front of her: ‘Fire Safety 101’. “What the hell is this?”

“Fire Safety manual. It’s your turn.” He winked as he finished the stolen bear claw.

“My turn for what?” she asked as she opened the binder and began to glance over it.

“Come on Em, you’ve avoided it for two years. I need a seasoned officer to teach it and you are the only one who hasn’t done it yet.”

_Shit_ , thought Emma. It was customary every few months to send someone from the fire station to teach a fire safety course at an elementary school. Emma conveniently disappeared any time volunteers were needed.  

“Do I have to?” She did her best to put on the sad eyes and face that David so often fell for.

David nodded. Apparently his soft spot was nonexistent today. He handed her a piece of paper with an address. “Storybrooke Elementary. Principal Mills will walk you through everything. We go there every year. Make sure to be there bright and early tomorrow morning.”

“Damn,” Emma muttered. David quirked an eyebrow at her. “I mean you got it, chief.” She smiled and saluted him for emphasis. He nodded and walked away. When he was out of sight, she slumped her shoulders and returned to looking through the manual. _This is going to suck_ , she thought.

* * *

 

“Henry, come on,” said Regina in an exasperated tone as she started to tap her heel against the floor. She was waiting by the doorway of their home, ready to go, holding Henry’s backpack along with her own bag and a cup of coffee. If Henry didn’t hurry, she was sure she might fall over.

“Just a minute, mom!” came a reply whose location she couldn’t quite place.

Regina rolled her eyes. If they didn’t get out of the door in the next few minutes, they would be late and since Regina forgot to inform Ms. Blanchard about their visitor today, it would be a mess if she wasn’t there to supervise.

Henry finally came bounding into view, seven years old and full of an energy Regina was sure she never possessed. “I found it,” he said as he held the firefighter helmet that had been his Halloween costume the year prior.

Regina smiled and let out an affectionate laugh, “Henry, sweetheart, you don’t need to bring that to school.”

His face fell and he questioned, “You don’t think the firefighter will like it?”

Regina sighed and placed their bags on the floor. She crouched down as far as her dress would allow. “Normally they bring their own helmet, dear, but I can keep yours in my office for you to show the firefighter after the presentation. Would you like that?”

Henry beamed at her. “Really?”

Regina nodded, “It shouldn’t be a problem since your lunch will be right after.”

Henry continued to smile at her. “Thanks, Mom.”

Regina pinched his chin then picked up their bags. “Let’s go before we’re late.”

Henry took his backpack from her and tucked his helmet under his arm. Regina shook her head and turned to lock their door after them.

* * *

 

Emma adjusted her uniform and her helmet under her arm. In her other hand she carried a stack of handouts and coloring pages. She eyed the school warily. _God, why me?_ she thought. Emma didn’t mind kids much but she could think of a hundred different ways she’d rather be spending that morning. She got up at, what she felt was, the most ungodly hour to beat the school traffic and be on time. She knew David would kill her if she was late.

_Well here goes nothing_ , she thought as she started to walk toward the entrance. She heard a small gasp behind her and turned.

There stood a small brunette boy with a look of absolute wonder on his face and beside him was one of the most beautiful women Emma had ever seen. She wore a blue business dress, glasses and heels that Emma was sure could double as a weapon. Her lips were pursed in a tight line and her eyes quickly scanned Emma's body in a way that clearly read what one did when sizing someone up. 

The boy walked up closer to her and eyed her uniform and helmet. He wore the same expression as every kid who ever visited the station and Emma knew his question before he even asked it.

“Are you a _real_ firefighter?” he asked as if he just found out Santa Claus was real and standing right in front of him.

Emma nodded her head and bent to look him in the eye, flashing a smile. “Sure am kid, are you coming to my talk today?”

He just nodded his head, still stunned at her presence.

The brunette woman walked forward and extended her hand. “I’m Principal Mills and this is my son Henry. I assume you are Lieutenant Swan?”

Emma shook her hand and nodded, “Yes, ma’am, that’s me.”

Regina gave her a tight smile. “It’s nice to meet you. Shall we go inside?”

Emma gave a shy smile in response and moved aside so Regina could lead the way into the school. She took a moment to observe the other woman. Principal Mills walked with the kind of power and grace Emma was used to seeing in the old movies her roommate constantly gushed over. Henry kept stealing glances back at her in utter disbelief. She thought he was a cute kid and winked at him every time he looked at her.

Regina greeted Ms. Blanchard and opened the door labeled “Principal” behind the secretary’s desk.

“Henry why don’t you go see if Ms. Lucas is already here and wait in your classroom?” she offered it as a question but Henry knew it was an explicit instruction.

He spared one more look at Emma before he moved to leave.

“Leave the helmet, you can show Lieutenant Swan later if she has time.”

He dropped the helmet on a bookcase near the door and looked at Emma as if to confirm she might be interested in seeing it later. Emma smiled at him and politely nodded.

When he shut the door behind him, Regina gestured toward the seat in front of her. Emma sat down gently somehow feeling she was in trouble though she knew she was no longer in school and Principal Mills was certainly nothing like the principals of her youth.

Regina sat down behind her desk and folded her hands in front of her. “Officer Nolan assures me you’re one of the best lieutenants on his team.”

Emma’s eyes shot up in surprise. “Really?”

Regina looked at her a bit confused, “Yes, he said you’re one of the youngest members of his battalion but you have an amazing record. I don’t let just anyone waltz into my school, Lieutenant Swan.”

Emma nodded, “Course not.”

“You’ve never done this before have you?” she asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

_How the hell did she know?_ thought Emma.

As if she could read her thoughts, Regina continued, “I have several degrees in education and psychology. I was a teacher before I was a principal and I have a seven year old son, I know when someone has no idea what they’re doing.”

Emma looked a little offended and leaned forward in her chair. “Hey I do have some idea of what I’m doing. I _am_ a firefighter.”

“I wasn’t implying you weren’t one.” She didn’t offer a smile in apology but she did soften her tone a little as she explained, “Ms. Blanchard will escort you to the lunchroom this morning where you’ll start your presentation with our first grade students, then your second grade presentation will be after that. It should only be a couple of hours and you’ll be out a little before eleven.”

“You need me to come back here and talk to the kid after?” asked Emma as she remembered Henry leaving with his hopeful eyes.

Regina shook her head. “You don’t have to if you need to get back.”

Emma smiled. “No, it’s ok. I don’t need to be there till later. I’m all yours this morning.” Emma shook her head at her words and tried again, “I mean I-”

Regina held up a hand to stop her. “I know what you mean. Yes, it would be nice if you stopped by after. Henry will probably want to eat lunch in my office anyway.”

“Sure thing.”

Regina lifted her desk phone. “Ms. Blanchard if you’re ready.”

* * *

 

Emma sighed in relief. The presentation went well and she found that she actually enjoyed the children and their questions. She often forgot how much kids love a firefighter. What left her incredibly surprised and amused was the amount of teachers who not so secretly slipped her their numbers. She laughed a little as she made her way back to the Principal’s office. _No wonder Leroy is the number one volunteer for this gig,_ she thought.

She was greeted by Ms. Blanchard. The petite woman hopped up from her seat with a hesitant smile, and started to wring her hands. “How did it go?”

Emma lifted an eyebrow in question. She had a feeling that wasn’t the real question Mary Margaret wanted to ask. “It was great." She pointed in the direction of Regina's door. "Is Principal Mills busy?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “She’s on a conference call with the school board but it should end soon.” She looked at Emma with that same hesitant smile and inquired, “Can I ask you something?”

“Oh god, not you too,” She slammed her hands on her legs, hung her head, and sighed.

“What?” asked Ms. Blanchard as she shook her head and knitted her eyebrows.

As she looked back up at Ms. Blanchard, Emma noticed that she didn’t seem to be checking her out and looked genuinely confused by her reaction. She ducked her head slightly in embarrassment and said, “Sorry, any time someone has said that to me today, they’ve slipped me their number.”

Mary Margaret chuckled and shook her head. “Oh no.”

Emma nodded and let out a small laugh, relieved she didn’t have to navigate the awkward situation for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “You wouldn’t believe it. What’s up?”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “I probably shouldn’t.”

“Well, now you got my attention. I’m always interested in something you feel like you shouldn’t do,” joked Emma.

“Do you know David? Your deputy chief?” asked Mary Margaret hopefully.

Emma smiled. “Yeah?”

“He’s been here before and he’s always so helpful. I was just wondering, do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”

Before Emma could respond, Regina’s door opened and she folded her arms as she leaned on the doorframe. “Ms. Blanchard, the next time you’d like to make inquiries related to your private life, you may want to avoid leaning on my call button.”

Mary Margaret blushed in a nice scarlet shade and realized that when she stood up to talk to Emma, she leaned a bit too far and hit Regina’s call button.

She straightened and sat back down.

“Lieutenant Swan?” addressed Regina as she moved out of the doorway and walked back to her desk.

Emma gulped and felt as if she was the one in trouble. She threw a sympathetic smile toward Mary Margaret and mouthed “he’s single”. She smoothed out the smile from her face and entered Regina’s office.

As she shut the door behind her, she asked, “How much did you hear?”

“Apparently that my teachers are susceptible to falling for anyone in a uniform and that Ms. Blanchard has an interest in Chief Nolan.”

Emma cringed. “So all of it?”

“Lieutenant Swan I am well aware of what happens when someone comes from your station to make a presentation. I trust you might conduct yourself in a more professional manner and not call any of those teachers.” She leaned back in her chair a little and folded her hands in her lap as she raised her eyebrows at Emma.

Emma wondered if this was the look Regina often gave her teachers in staff meetings and she thought there might be a hint of disapproval in Regina’s tone that could be read as jealous so she decided to test the waters.

“Want me all to yourself?” she joked and by the look on Regina’s face knew she shouldn’t have.

“And why would you assume that?” asked Regina as she adjusted her glasses and leaned forward in her chair, straightening the papers on her desk. She rolled her eyes and pinned Emma with a glare that looked as if she found Emma to be one of the most offensive people she’d ever met.

“Look I’m sorry, I was just trying to make a joke. I don’t have any problems in the romantic department and regardless of what you might think, I am a professional.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow and scoffed at her. “I’m sure you are. If you could please keep your discussions with my son related to your job and not your romantic endeavors, I’d appreciate it.”

Emma simply nodded. They didn’t say much more and Henry came barreling through a few minutes later. Regina’s expression softened and he excitedly asked Emma questions about her work.

Emma was delighted by the distraction and had to admit Henry was a pretty hilarious kid. She excused herself after he was done with lunch and thanked Regina for the opportunity to speak before she took her leave.


	2. She's Got a Way of Talkin

_October_

It was a few weeks later when David came into the station kitchen and commanded, “Swan!”

Emma startled and dropped her drink on the table, spilling it onto her lap. She jumped up and muttered, “shit,” as she scanned the room for napkins.

David shook his head and laughed as he entered the room. “Seriously Emma?”

Emma sighed as she moved to the nearby sink and grabbed some paper towels. “Well you could give me a better warning. I’ll go get my extra clothes in a minute. What’s up?” She noticed after a moment that trying to clean up with the paper towels was useless and just held her shirt away from her body.

“Seems like your talk at Storybrooke was a hit and the parents want to meet you. There’s a PTA meeting tomorrow night.”

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and asked, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

* * *

 _What the hell do I wear to a PTA meeting?_ she thought as she thumbed through her closet.

“Ems, you home?” came a voice from the living room. Emma stepped away from her closet and walked into the living room. She saw her roommate Elsa, with her hair flying in different directions and her scrub top already half off, as she dropped her bag on the couch. They’d been roommates for a year and Emma was thankful for someone who understood crazy schedules like hers.

“Right here,” she greeted as Elsa plopped on the couch. “Hey Els, what should I wear to a PTA meeting?”

Elsa quirked her eyebrow as she settled against one of the arms of the couch. “A PTA meeting?”

“Yeah apparently David wanted me to go to that school I did the talk for a few weeks ago. The parents want to ‘meet me’.” She lifted her hands, displaying air quotes to further display her enthusiasm.

Elsa laughed and asked, “What did you do wrong?”

Emma playfully swatted her on the arm as she walked toward their kitchen. “Why do I have to do something wrong? Huh? Maybe I was awesome.”

Elsa shook her head. “Doubt it.” She tilted her head in thought, lifting it a little to see Emma over the back of the couch. “Isn’t this that school with the hot hardass principal?”

Emma nodded her head as she reached up for a glass and filled it with water. “Yep, same one.”

Elsa wiggled her eyebrows and asked, “Think she’ll be there? Is that why you’re worried about what to wear?”

“I guess she’ll be there and I’m not worried, I just don’t know what to wear.” Emma shrugged as she took a sip of water and walked back to the front of the couch.

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed as she laid her head on the side of the couch. “Your blue silk button up and black slacks. It’s like the nicest outfit you own.”

“Hey!”

Elsa winked before she sighed contently. “I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah it’s the start of my 48 hours off, I promise not to make too much noise when I leave. Grocery shopping?”

Elsa nodded in agreement with her eyes shut and Emma went back to her room to change.

* * *

Emma walked into the school behind a group of mothers who were chatting about the new curriculum and realized she felt more out of place than she had with her uniform and a room full of seven and eight year olds. She followed the women into the lunchroom and noticed chairs and a table set up very similar to her presentation. She planted herself awkwardly in the back of the room. She scanned the sea of unfamiliar faces and wondered if any of the teachers she’d met would be there. It only took a few minutes before Ms. Lucas locked eyes with her and gave a wicked grin.

Emma groaned inwardly as the other woman proceeded to wink at her. Ruby was nice enough and Emma couldn't argue that she was attractive but there just wasn't enough there for her to consider starting something. She tried to come up with possible gentle explanations for why she hadn't called the other woman when Ruby made her way slowly to her.  

“How are you, _Lieutenant_ Swan?” Her playful eyes roamed Emma’s form as she stood next to her.

Emma managed a polite smile and crossed her arms. “Not sure yet.”

“Apparently you left quite an impression and it’s all the kids have been talking about since though I’m not too surprised.” Ruby moved a little closer and Emma did her best not to jump back too quickly.

Emma shrugged a little as she said, “Well, it was fun.”

“That your only idea of fun? I got a feeling I could change that.”

“Look, I don’t want to be rude but I’m not-”

“Ms. Lucas!” greeted a small blonde woman as she smiled and came up to talk to them.

Emma moved over to avoid the awkward small talk and was thankful when a few more parents greeted Ruby, saving her the dreaded continuation of letting the other woman down.

As more parents trickled in and smiled at her, she felt her nerves start to get the better of her and she dropped her arms in favor of fidgeting with her hands. She was a capable woman and she knew that but a room full of strangers, especially parents was incredibly intimidating. She tried to think of things to help calm herself like the basketball game she had planned with August the following evening or stopping by Tiana's bakery but it was futile as she felt the fear continue to rise inside her. _What the hell am I going to say?_ she thought.

“It’s a lot less intimidating than it looks. They just want the chance to say hi,” offered Ruby, her tone less seductive and more supportive. At Emma’s raised eyebrows she continued, “Don’t worry, I bounce back pretty easy. But if you got any friends at the station.”

Emma smiled as she thought of a few people who might like a woman like Ruby. “I got your number.” She heard the slow clack of heels and turned to see Regina entering the room.

Regina gave her a polite nod. “Lieutenant Swan, it’s good to see you.” She came to stand at her side, opposite Ms. Lucas.

“Hi,” said Emma in a small voice. She cleared her throat and amended, “I mean hello.” Her clarification didn’t sound any better and she fought the urge to smack her forehead with her hand.

When Regina didn’t make a move toward the front of the room, Emma asked, “Aren’t you running the show?”

Regina shook her head. “No _the show_ , as you put it, is run by one of the parents that does not also work here. Balance of power you see.”

“Oh,” acknowledged Emma as she nodded her head.  

“You are welcome to sit down, you know.” said Regina as she gestured toward the chairs in front of them.

“Right,”  Emma said as she sat in a chair at the end of the back row. Ms. Lucas winked at her and went to sit with another teacher. Regina slowly followed Emma and sat in the chair next to her. She crossed her legs and her arms as she sat up and glanced around the room.

When Emma hesitated to say anything, Regina commented, “You can breathe as well.”

 Emma let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m usually better at this.”

“What? Communicating?” quipped Regina as she quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head.

“Yeah,” said Emma as she squirmed a little in her seat before giving up on feeling comfortable. She tried to sit up straight and resisted her natural urge to slump her shoulders.

“It’s alright Lieutenant Swan, I’m to understand everyone _loves_ a firefighter.”

Emma thought she detected a slight wink in Regina’s eyes but the elusive principal turned her head too quickly for Emma to be sure.

Everyone else was seated in a few minutes and the meeting began. Emma found it boring as it was mostly information that didn’t pertain to her so she alternated between looking up at the ceiling, trying not to look at Regina and smiling politely at teachers and parents. If it hadn’t been for the pinch Regina gave her leg, she might have missed her name being called.

She answered a few questions and complimented the parents on such well-behaved children. She didn’t know a whole lot about parenting but she did know parents love it when you talk about their kid. The parents thanked her and she could have sworn she even saw an appreciative look on Regina’s face.

When she finished, it seemed the meeting would continue in a similar vein as before so Emma slipped out the backdoor and made her way to the parking lot.

Before she could locate her car, she heard the sound of rushed heels behind her.

“Lieutenant Swan?”

Emma turned around and saw Regina with her head tilted in question and a hand raised in Emma’s direction.

Emma nodded. “Yeah?”

Regina dropped her hand and moved a little closer. “I was wondering if you might be open to showing Henry around your station?”

Emma smiled at the mention of the boy and couldn’t help teasing Regina. She wiggled her eyebrows as she asked, “Just Henry huh? Sure you don’t have an interest too? After all, everyone _loves_ a firefighter.”

Regina brought her hands to her hips and shook her head. “If you’d rather I ask someone else, I can.” She dropped her hands and turned to leave.

Emma stepped toward her. “I’m sorry. I get it, you’re not the joking type. I would love to show Henry around.” She felt like the more she tried to loosen this woman up, the more uptight she became.

Regina turned and narrowed her eyes at Emma as if she were trying to determine if she was actually serious. After a moment, she gave a quick nod. “I’ll call the station and set up a tour.”

Emma gave a nod in response. “Sounds great.”

* * *

Elsa sighed her eyes roamed over their list. “Em, you know I love you but sometimes I’m scared you’ll never get laid.”

Emma threw some pasta into their shopping cart and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “Huh?”

“You’re just so bad at this. If you like this Principal Mills, why don’t you just ask her out normally rather than use weird lines you’d hear in a seedy bar.”

“I never said I was coming onto her.”

Elsa laughed and pushed their cart to the next aisle. “You don’t have to. It’s written all over your face every time you talk about her. Which, by the way, is _a lot_.”

Emma let out a frustrated sigh and snatched the list from her to double check their progress.

“Hey, Em?”

“What now?” She bit her lip as she continued to concentrate on the list.

“This principal, she's a brunette right? With fantastic legs and like shoulder length hair? And got a kid who’s about seven with adorable dimples and short hair?”

Emma looked over at her and said quizzically, “Yeah, why?”

Elsa just nodded her head to indicate the direction in front of them. Emma turned and saw Henry wandering down the aisle and Regina looking at a grocery list. Henry was in what looked like a hockey uniform and Regina was dressed casually in jeans and a light purple sweater. Her posture was slightly more relaxed and though she was concentrating intensely at the list, she was smiling and answering Henry in soft tones.

It only took Henry a few minutes to spot her and he looked slightly perplexed when he did.

Emma realized it was probably due to her being out of uniform. She smiled at him to indicate he did indeed recognize her. He rushed toward her and asked, “Lieutenant Swan?”

“Hi, Henry,” she greeted.

“ _Lieutenant Swan_? Ha that’s so cute,” teased Elsa.

Emma swatted her arm. “Shut up.”

Henry frowned up at her. “That’s not nice.”

Emma offered an apologetic smile, “You’re right, Henry.”

“Lieutenant Swan,” greeted Regina as she finally joined them. She put her list in her cart and gripped its handle as she lifted her shoulders. She looked from Emma to Elsa curiously.

Emma lifted a hand to gesture between her roommate, Regina, and Henry. “Elsa, this is Principal Mills and her son Henry.”

Regina smiled politely at her and amended, “Regina.”

Elsa smiled back. “It’s nice to meet you, Regina.” She leaned down to Henry. “And you too, Henry.”

Henry beamed at her. “What do you do, Elsa? Are you a firefighter too?”

Elsa shook her head and smiled. “No, I’m a nurse.”

He shifted from side to side a little. “Like when you go to the doctor?”

Elsa nodded, used to the look of wary children. No kid liked the doctor.

He turned his attention back to Emma and his eyes scanned her basket. “Are you shopping for a party too?”

Emma chuckled and answered, “Nope, just boring every day stuff. Are _you_ shopping for a party?”

Henry nodded enthusiastically. “It’s my birthday soon! You wanna come?”

Emma bit her lip and considered how to gently let him down, but Regina saved her from answering. “Henry we have to go, Lieutenant Swan and her _friend_ seem to be busy.”

Henry’s face deflated in a way that reminded Emma of a balloon. She tilted his face up with her fingers and said, “Happy early Birthday kid. I’m sure it’s going to be a great party.”

He smiled at her and as she stood up, he threw his arms around her legs. Emma let out a surprised “Oof,” as she awkwardly brought an arm around him and patted his head.

“Let’s go,” stated Regina but her tone was a bit softer than before.

Emma offered him a little wave and turned back to Elsa. Elsa was sporting an incredibly amused grin. “I don’t know who has it for you worse, the mom or the kid.”

“What’s that mean?”

“You see the way she looked at me and said ‘friend’? Like a bug she wanted to squash.”

Emma shook her head and picked up their list.

* * *

Emma looked up from her newspaper as she heard the ding of the microwave. It was pretty slow this Sunday morning and some of her co-workers were in the bunks catching a game.

“Swan!” she heard David bellow. _God what does he want now?_ she thought. She got up from the table and followed the direction of his voice. Then she stopped as her legs were assaulted by a pair of arms.

“Henry,” she greeted. He smiled up at her as she pat him on the head. It only took a moment before she heard the telltale staccato of heels that meant his mother would soon appear.

Emma inclined her head to hear better as she noticed there was something about the rhythm that was different. As Regina rounded the corner with David, she moved slower as if every step took a great deal of effort to complete. Her posture was perfect as usual, but her eyes seemed to wander all over the place as if she were trying not to break. When she reached Emma and Henry, she moved to cross her arms in the stance Emma had come to expect from her but she reconsidered at the last minute and joined her hands behind her back instead. She gave a polite nod in Emma’s direction.

“Lieutenant Swan, I think we are ready for our tour if you have the time.”

Emma gave her a small smile. “Then I’m your woman.” Regina quirked an eyebrow. Emma cleared her throat. “I mean I’m your-” Regina tilted her head in question, her eyes searching for an explanation.

Henry came to Emma’s rescue with a question. “Can I slide down the pole?”

Emma turned her head from Regina and smiled down at Henry. “How bout we leave that for last kid? You want to check out a truck? We have one that’s being repaired so we don’t have to worry about being interrupted with a call.”

Henry nodded excitedly then regarded Emma’s attire. “Where’s your uniform?”

Emma raised her eyebrows before she glanced down at her clothes. She let out a small laugh. “Oh, it’s close by, we usually wait until we get called to get fully dressed.”

Henry gave a nod in acknowledgement as he followed her out to the truck. Regina followed slowly behind them.

When they reached the truck, Emma asked, “Which part do you wanna see first?”

As she listened to his answer, she gestured toward a folding chair in the garage for Regina to sit. She nodded in thanks but Emma didn’t miss the flash of surprise in her eyes.  Regina sat down with crossed legs and her hands in her lap. Emma noticed the slight slump in her shoulders as she let out a sigh. She didn’t look relaxed exactly but she did seem a little relieved.

Emma helped Henry onto the truck and as they moved to the front she asked, “So what’s up with your mom today?”

“She gets kinda sad at my birthday and it’s in a couple days.” Henry shrugged then his head popped up as he added, “Hey, can you still come to my party?”

Emma smiled a bit unsure, “I’ll talk to your mom about it.” She wanted to ask him more but he got excited about turning on the siren and her opportunity was lost.

Much of the next hour and a half was spent explaining the different functions of the station and while Emma was more than happy to answer all of Henry’s questions, she found herself glancing in Regina’s direction and wondered what was causing such a pained look in her eyes.

David came to check in toward the end and Henry asked to see his office. It was close with a huge glass window so Emma and Regina could see the boy without having to follow David and Henry into the office.

Regina turned to Emma when they’d gone. “Thank you, Lieutenant Swan, he seemed to enjoy himself today.”

Emma nodded quickly and placed her hands in her pockets. “I enjoyed myself too. He’s a great kid.”

Regina glanced in the direction of David’s office and smiled sadly. “That he is.”

Emma tilted her head and removed one of her hands to gesture in Regina’s direction. “Hey, are you ok?”

Regina snapped her head back to look at her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Emma shrugged her shoulder. Maybe she was going too far. Regina didn’t seem the type to spill her guts to a relative stranger. “I don’t know. Listen, forget I said anything.”

Regina bit her lip and rolled her eyes in exhaustion. “I’m sorry, I’m always a little...” She started to wring her hands together and let out a sigh. “Edgy, I suppose, around his birthday.”

“Hmm,” muttered Emma as she nodded. “He mentioned that.”

Regina knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “He did?”

Emma started to rock on her heels a little as she answered, “Uh, yeah, when we were in the truck.”

“Oh.” Regina lifted one of her hands up to her chin and leaned on her index finger. She took a few moments and didn’t look at Emma, causing the other woman to wonder if she’d speak. Regina took a deep breath and whispered, “His father died a week before his birthday.”

Emma’s head shot up at the admission. She inclined her head in sympathy and pulled her hands out of her pockets. “I’m sorry.” She thought to reach out a hand to comfort Regina but couldn’t figure out the best way to do it.

“Thank you.” Regina brought her hand down and crossed her arms as she stood a little straighter.  “It was seven years ago, Henry was turning a year old. Anyway, I try really hard not to let it take away from his birthday,” She glanced in the direction of David’s office again before she shook her head and looked at the floor, “but it seems I’ve done a poor job.”

Emma didn’t second guess herself then and her hand shot out to Regina’s forearm and though she didn’t flinch at the touch, Regina quirked an eyebrow. Emma shrugged a little as she offered, “I don’t think so, he still seems pretty excited about his birthday.”

Regina nodded but didn’t say anything. Emma lowered her hand and crossed her own arms and saw Henry and David set out cards in his office. She knew he was probably showing Henry a card trick. “He asked me to come again.”

Regina surprised her with a small chuckle. “My son is quite the persistent little man.” When Emma turned toward her with a smile, Regina gave her a small one in return and added, “You don’t have to come. He’s just excited about his firefighter cake and thought having a real one might help.” Her eyes searched Emma as if she were a puzzle Regina was trying to figure out. “He’s taken quite the shine to you.”

Emma smiled as she nodded and let out a laugh as she saw Henry shoot his hand up in triumph over something he and David were discussing. “I think the feeling’s mutual. I am free in case you’re wondering.”

Regina nodded, and dropped a hand to her pocket, pulling out a small business card. She handed it to Emma as she instructed, “It’s at 4, don’t be late.” She didn’t wait for a response and went to knock on David’s office to collect Henry.

Henry shot Emma a smile and waved as they walked out of the door.

Emma twirled the business card in her hand as she placed it in her pocket and walked into David’s office.

 

 


	3. She's Got a Way of Showin'

Regina smiled as she kissed Henry’s forehead and tucked in his blanket around him. She padded quietly to his door, closing it behind her as she made her way down to the kitchen. She spared a glance at her wine rack but turned to the tea kettle instead.

After she turned it on, she moved to sit at her kitchen table and thumbed through Henry’s birthday album which was her custom every year and landed on the picture from his first birthday. Her eyes were red rimmed but smiling at baby Henry with icing all over his face.

_He’s getting so big, I can’t believe he’ll be a year old._

She felt the tears begin to well in her eyes and was grateful for the kettle whistle as she moved to turn off the burner and was granted a distracting task.

_We’re going to be so happy Regina. Just the three of us._

She sniffled as she made her way back to the table. “If only you’d been right Daniel.” She took a sip from her cup and flipped to Henry’s last party. She chuckled at the sight of him smiling with icing still smeared all over his face and cupcakes arranged in the shape of a train. Her eyes were clear in this picture though her face still a little lost. She sighed and thought of her inability to keep the grief at bay. She hoped this year would be different and she could finally take a picture that displayed the happiness she genuinely felt while celebrating the birth of her boy.

When she’d finished her cup, she moved to turn out the light in the kitchen and noticed a card laying on the counter. It was made with red construction paper. Regina tilted her head and picked up the card, wondering what it was for. There was a drawing of a truck on the front and the name ‘Emma’ written in Henry’s handwriting. She opened it and smiled at the message ‘You r my hero’ written on the inside. She placed it gently back on the counter and made a mental note to keep it close in case Emma did decide to attend Henry’s party.

* * *

Emma scanned the page in front of her for what felt like the fifteenth time and shook her head. It was unusual to be unable to figure out how to spend her days off. However, when the T.V. left her bored and her video games couldn’t hold her interest, she’d turned to reading a book Belle lent her a few weeks ago. It seemed though that she was destined to daydream.

She stood up and moved to look out the living room window, placing her hands in her pockets. She felt a familiar small piece of paper in one of them and took it out. The address on the back was written in a gorgeous script that Emma wondered if educators were just born knowing how to do. She thought not for the first time in the last couple of days if Regina intended to invite her all along.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She placed the card on the coffee table and rushed to answer it.

Tiana stood with a smile and a box with her bakery’s logo on the side. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in so long, I thought you might be cheating on me with some other bakery.”

Emma laughed. “Tia, you know you’re the only one for me and not just because you always come bearing gifts.” She made a move to grab the box but was stopped by a light pat of Tia's hand. 

Tia pinned her with a playful glare and made her way into the apartment. “Gotta keep my favorites happy. I had the afternoon off so I thought I’d drop by, I hope that’s all right.”

Emma tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. “You’re kidding? You know I’m always up for nice pastries and the company’s pretty decent too.”

Tia rolled her eyes as she made her way to the small kitchen table and set the box she brought on it. She placed a napkin in front of one of the chairs and threw Emma an expectant look. “Elsa mentioned you’re havin’ some dating trouble.”

“Ugh,” sighed Emma as she sat at the table. “How many people has she told?”

Tia opened the box and placed a cupcake on the napkin in front of Emma. “Oh just me, Naveen and half the bakery when she stopped by for coffee this morning.”

“Seriously?”

Tia chuckled as she waved a hand in Emma’s direction and took a seat. “No, honey, just me. She did come by this morning but the chat was private. So tell me about this principal.”

Emma took a bite of her cupcake then slumped in her chair as she chewed. “In all honesty, I don’t know that much about her. Just that she’s gorgeous, got a cute kid who loves firefighters, and legs for days.”

“Hmm,” Tia placed her hand under her chin and tapped her fingers on the table with the other. “Got any plans to see her again?”

“Funny thing is I don’t plan it half the time. She did invite me to her kid’s birthday but I think that was more about him than her.” Emma thought of her brief exchange with Regina before they’d left the station.

From what she could tell, Regina was not necessarily a very open person but she didn’t want to read their exchange as something more than it might have been. After all, she’d only asked about Regina’s well being because of Henry’s disclosure. Hadn’t she?

Tia stopped her tapping and inquired, “You goin’?”

Emma’s face shot up with her mouth full of cupcake. “Huh?”

Tia leaned over and picked up Emma’s napkin, throwing it at her face. She chuckled softly at Emma’s guilty expression and clarified, “To the party silly.”

Emma swallowed, wiped her mouth, and shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet. I mean would you volunteer to spend an afternoon off with a bunch of 8 year olds?”

“I would if I had a thing for their parent. Hell, I’d probably offer to bake the cake.”

Emma laughed as she picked up a stray napkin and threw it at Tia.

Tia rolled her eyes and glared. “I bring you presents and sage advice and I get this sort of treatment in return?” She picked up the napkin and tossed it into the nearby trash bin like a basketball earning a shout of “score!” from Emma when she made it. She turned around unamused. “Children.” As she sat back down she added, “Just go, if nothing else it’ll probably make the kid’s birthday.”

 “Hmm, you’re right.” Emma picked up another cupcake and tilted her head. “God, how are you always right?”

Tia laughed, “Can’t give away all my secrets. Now do you two keep any decent coffee in this apartment or do you always have to get it from me?”

“Second shelf and there’s hazelnut creamer in the fridge.”

Tia nodded as she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

“Emma, it’s a birthday party with kids, they don’t _care_ what you wear,” Elsa sighed from her position on Emma’s bed.  

“Ugh, I know that but...” She hesitated between the two shirts she’d picked and sighed. Elsa was right and it wasn’t as if Regina wanted her there. This was all to please Henry.

Elsa shook her head and leaned back against Emma’s headboard. “You get him a present?”

Emma smiled and remembered what a chore it’d been to figure out what to get Henry. “Yeah, I got Belle to print his name in one of those fill in your name firefighter stories.”

Elsa beamed and clapped her hands. “Aww, that’s cute, hero of his own story.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I thought so.” She held her shirts higher and added, “Now tell me which one.”

Elsa bit her lip in thought for a moment before she pointed to the black shirt in Emma’s right hand. “That one, and wear your red jacket. He’ll love it.”

“You’re the best you know that?” Emma moved to hang the rejected shirt back in her closet.

Elsa shrugged and winked. “Yeah I know. Want me to braid that long mane of yours?”

“Why are you always trying to braid my hair?”

“It’s how we ladies bond, it will also get it out of your face so you can get a better view of that principal.”

Emma scoffed but sat on the floor next to her bed anyway.

* * *

Emma checked for the last time to make sure Henry’s present and card were indeed in the gift bag before she rang the doorbell.

The brunette that greeted her was not the one she expected. “Oh, Emma, hi,” She pointed at Emma’s hair which featured a side braid that Elsa was so fond of, “I like your hair.

Emma quirked an eyebrow. “Thank you. Uh, she expects you to work weekends too?”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “No, I forgot to mention we’re sisters didn’t I?”

Emma halted in the foyer. “Wait, what?” She tilted her head and turned to face Mary Margaret better.

“Only by marriage of course,” came a smooth voice from the hallway. Emma’s head flipped to greet Regina and tried not to burst into laughter at the sight of her in a t-shirt that read “Birthday Mom” and one of those ridiculous cone shaped party hats on top of her head. Regina raised her eyebrows as if challenging Emma to comment.

Emma nodded politely and held up her present. “Uh, where can I put this?”

Regina gestured for Emma to follow and as she did, she took in the house. It seemed to be a small brownstone with a staircase that Emma assumed led to bedrooms and a large living room and kitchen. Emma placed her gift on the kitchen table and turned to face Regina.

“So where’s the kid?”

Regina smiled. “Upstairs showing off his new train set to a few of his friends.”

Emma nodded and placed a hand in her pocket and gestured her surroundings with the other. “Nice house.”

“Thank you.” She moved to the middle of the kitchen and placed a few candles on Henry’s cake. “Your friend isn’t joining you?”

Emma knitted her eyebrows for a moment before she realized who Regina meant. “No, my friend and roommate Elsa is off with her _girlfriend_ this evening.”

Regina paused for a moment before she stood and straightened her shoulders. Emma could have sworn she looked a little more relaxed as she turned toward the refrigerator and asked, “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Uh, what are my options?” Emma couldn’t remember the last time she’d been at a party that involved children but she knew most of her friends with kids tending not to have a lot of alcohol.

“Water, Juice, and soda. Wine and Beer if you promise to watch your drink like a hawk and not place it down near the children.”

“I’ll take a beer then.”

Regina nodded and pulled out a bottle. “Opener is in the top drawer.” She pointed to it then turned and resumed her preparation of Henry’s cake.

Emma moved to open her bottle and took a sip before turning at the sound of her name. She scanned her memory to place the blonde before her then smiled and greeted, “Ashley, how are you?”

Ashley smiled back. “I’m good, I didn’t know you were coming.” She walked over and stood off to Emma’s side and threw the back of Regina’s head a curious glance. She leaned in close and whispered, “Did you get roped into doing another presentation?”

Emma almost choked on her next sip but recovered quickly with a light cough. “No, I came of my own free will. Henry invited me.”

Ashley didn’t look too convinced but she changed the topic and asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have Sean’s number would you? He gave your talk last Spring.”

Emma chuckled, “Yeah, here,” She unlocked her phone and handed it to Ashley, feeling more and more like a matchmaker. _I should start charging people_ , she thought as a loud collection of running footsteps could be heard from the stairway.

“Walk,” shouted Regina who still hadn’t turned away from her task. The steps became quieter and four children with guilty expressions filed into the living room.

Emma shook her head then almost dropped her beer when a set of arms flew around her waist.

“You made it.” Henry looked up at her with a bright smile and she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Course I did, kid. Looks like a great party.” She raised her free hand and gestured toward all the decorations.

Henry took her hand and led her to the living room. “Come, meet everybody.”

* * *

Emma lingered in the doorway as Regina cleared the table and placed a few dishes in the sink. “Can I help?”

Regina’s head popped up from her place in the kitchen. “Lieutenant? You’re still here.”

Emma gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I just talked with Mary Margaret before she left and I kinda noticed there weren’t any adults left. I thought I’d stick around for the cleanup, I know it can be a bitch.”

Regina pursed her lips in consideration. “Indeed it can, here.” She reached under the sink and stood up with a trash bag. “If you wouldn’t mind getting the wrapping paper and stray streamers.”

Emma smiled and saluted Regina, earning an eyeroll in return. As Regina started to wash dishes, Emma moved about the living room and picked up the trash, they hadn’t had a chance to talk much during the party and she found herself trying to come up with numerous ways to engage Regina in more conversation.

“He’s going to read that book every night.” Regina’s voice was soft, her fondness laced her voice in a way that didn’t escape Emma as her head popped up at the statement.

“Huh?”

Regina nodded toward the table of presents. “The book you gave him. It was incredibly thoughtful.”

Emma waved her hand in dismissal. “Oh, it’s no problem. My friend owns a bookstore and it’s something they do all the time for kids and when you mentioned the fire truck, I-” Emma paused and shook her head. “Anyway, I’m glad he likes it.”

“He loves it. The last time his eyes lit up like that, I told him we were going to Disney World.”

Emma smiled. “So what do you two have planned for the rest of the weekend?”

“Henry is staying with Mary Margaret tomorrow night and I have..” Regina looked back into the sink as she paused. “I have an appointment.”

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. “What kind of appointment is at..” Her eyebrows shot up in recognition. “Oh, you have a date.” She tried not to look too disappointed as she rocked back and forth on her heels. “Excited?”

Regina considered her for a moment with a look Emma couldn’t quite decipher. “If I’m being honest, I’m not very sure. It’s someone my mother happens to know rather well and that doesn’t tend to…” She sighed as she dried her hands. “Let’s just say for someone who should know me better than most, she’s not the best at advice on my love life.”

Emma nodded then tilted her head and asked, “So why go?”

Regina wiped her jeans, removing something Emma was sure wasn’t there before she crossed her arms and shrugged. “I’m not too sure. I don’t lead much of a social life, perhaps I should get out more as they say.”

“As they say? What are you? 50?” Regina rolled her eyes and tilted her head. Emma let out a small laugh, “Yeah, you probably should get out more with language like that. It should be something you’re looking forward too though.”

Regina dropped her arms and shrugged again. “There’s honestly not a whole lot outside of things involving work and Henry that I’ve been able to do.”

Emma tied the trash bag and handed it to Regina. Regina smiled in thanks and moved to turn on the dishwasher. Emma bit her lip and thought for a moment before she asked, “Do you think maybe we could, I mean, that’s if you’d want to, I’d really like to-”

Regina quirked an eyebrow as she interrupted, “Is there a full question anywhere in there?”

Emma rolled her eyes and placed her hands in her pockets. “Would you like to go-”

“Mom!”

Regina turned toward Henry as Emma turned around and placed her head in her hand.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Will you come and read my new book with me?”

Regina smiled and glanced at Emma for a moment, raising her eyebrows as if to say ‘I told you so’, before she turned back to Henry and ruffled his hair. “Give me a few more minutes, why don’t you walk Lieutenant Swan to the front door?”

He nodded and extended his hand toward Emma.

“You got some manners, kid.” He shrugged and smiled at her compliment. She turned to Regina quickly. “Uh, thanks for inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming.” She glanced at Henry. “Don’t forget to give her a goodie bag.”

Henry’s eyes lit with recognition and he smiled in a way that indicated he and his mother were sharing a secret.

When they reached the door, Henry handed Emma a generic gift bag and hugged her. 

“Thank you for coming.”

Emma winked at him. “Thank you for having me.”

She didn’t notice the red card until she got home and felt a small jump in her heart at being Henry’s hero.

* * *

Regina started to pace in the bathroom and thought of ways she could try and end this disaster of a date. It was too early to pick up Henry from Mary Margaret’s without her asking a ridiculous string of questions. They’d only just ordered so she couldn’t feign food poisoning. She stopped moving at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

She sighed in relief at the person standing in the doorway. “Oh Lieutenant, you have to help me.”

Emma halted at the sound of the familiar voice and scanned the room. “Um, is there a fire in the bathroom? A woman about to give birth? You need me to patch up a cut?”

Regina knitted her eyebrows. “Why would you think I needed any of those?”

Emma gave her a non commital shrug. “Just going with my skill set.”

Regina nodded. “I see, well, I don’t need your professional expertise though I appreciate the offer.”

Emma quirked an eyebrow as she folded her arms. “O.K., well what do you need then?”

“A way to escape this date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this update taking so long. I'm hoping that updates will be more regular from here on. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. I love y'all, you are such a supportive fandom. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. She's Got A Smile that Heals Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Steellily for the continued beta support. Thank you to all of you for the continued support and kudos. 
> 
> I apologize for the length of time between chapters. I'm going to try my best to do better.

Regina wasn’t normally one to ask for help nor was she necessarily a firm believer in serendipity but she couldn’t deny the lucky happenstance she currently found herself in. That is, _if_ Emma agreed to help.

Emma tilted her head and considered Regina a moment before she responded, “O.K. What’s the plan?”

Regina wasn't really sure what she was expecting but the quick agreement from the eager young woman certainly wasn't on the list. Not only did she rarely ask for help but it was most definitely rarely given so freely. If she thought on it though, she couldn’t really be surprised. Emma hadn’t refused when she’d asked for a tour for Henry and she’d been so eager to help after Henry’s party.

These thoughts continued to swirl in her head as Emma pinned her with a confused stare. She realized she’d taken a bit too long to respond and clasped her hands in front of her as she readied herself for a response.

“I…” Regina paused and took a good look at Emma. She was wearing a tight red dress with her hair pinned up in a bun and heels that Regina assumed might be her only pair. It dawned on her that Emma seemed dress to impress and she might also be on a date. “I’m sorry, you’re obviously busy, you don’t have to-”

Emma took a step closer and raised a hand.“No, no, I’m fine. August was just called away for a meeting and Marco likes an early dinner.”

Regina wondered at the instant relief she’d felt when she learned Emma hadn’t been on a date. She quirked an eyebrow as she inquired, “August and Marco?”

Emma smiled. “Yeah, they’re kinda, well they’re my, uh” She paused and took a look at the wall behind Regina as if it held the word she was looking for. She let out a sigh and explained, “They’re kinda my family and it’s Marco’s birthday.”

_Oh_. Regina offered a small smile and nodded. “Well, you look nice.”

Emma gave her a bright smile in return. “Thanks.”

Regina found that she’d come to really admire Emma’s smile and how willing she always seemed to share it. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and clarified, “Marco has gone then?”

Emma nodded and gestured toward the sinks. “Yeah, I just came in to wash my hands before leaving but if you need me, I’m here.”

Regina nodded quickly and let out a relieved sigh. “If you don’t mind, I would be incredibly grateful.”

“No problem, just let me wash my hands and you can tell me the plan.”

Regina shifted so Emma could use the sink closest to her. She started to fidget with her fingers as she said, “I’m not really sure of a plan, I was going through the options before you walked in.”

Emma reached for the soap as she asked, “How bad is it?”

“He seems to be thoroughly interested in the art of papermaking and the genealogy of his family. We ordered just as he was going through the 18th century on both topics.” Regina let out a small groan at the memory of not being able to get a word in while her date droned on and on.

Emma let out a soft chuckle as she pulled a paper towel from the dispenser. “I was on a date with a girl once who took me through the entire process of refurbishing a computer before we even sat down.” She shrugged. “Everyone’s got their thing I guess.”

She wasn’t normally like this, she’d sat through plenty of bad dates but there was just something she couldn’t take about this one. _Perhaps I should consider spinsterhood_ , she thought.

“Yes, well, unfortunately I don’t think I can make it through the night on this one.”  She furrowed her brow as she looked at Emma with what she knew to be a hopeless expression.

“Oh,” Emma reached forward to pat her arm. “Don’t worry, we’ll come up with something.”

Regina glanced quickly at the spot where Emma patted her before she looked up again. “Ideas?”

Emma glanced at the clock on the back wall. “Who’s watching Henry?”

“Mary Margaret and I’ve already vetoed the idea of him as an excuse as I do not want to face her questions nor do I want anything going back to my mother.”

“Hmm, well we can play two angles; crazy ex girlfriend or annoying third wheel. Since I had an early night, I’m up for either.”

Regina placed her thumb and index finger under her chin and moved to lean against the sink. “I’m not sure a crazy ex girlfriend would work. For one, I’m uncomfortable with the stereotype and two, I’ve no doubt my mother has over shared and explained that I haven’t dated much, let alone enough for a former relationship.” She crossed her arms and considered Emma. “I’m assuming by annoying third wheel, you mean a friend?”

“Yeah, so I show up, start chatting and you being the polite person that you are,” Emma winked at her, “invite me to sit and I end up sharing dinner, obviously misreading the signs that it’s a date.”

“I think I can be amenable to that course of action.”

Emma let out a small laugh. “It’s not a military plan, Regina.”

Regina scoffed, “It certainly feels like one. God, why did I agree to this again?”

Emma offered her a sympathetic smile. “You’re trying, it’s not your fault your date is a dud.”

Regina turned up her mouth in a slight smile but stopped and bit her lip. “There’s one more problem.”

“What’s that?”

Regina sighed. “He drove me here, it’s part of the reason I’ve had trouble figuring out what to do.”

“Oh that’s no problem, I drove here too, I’ll make up some excuse of how I live close to you. With any luck, I’ll do a good job and he’ll be running out the door.”

Regina nodded. “Thank you, Lieutenant, I’m not sure how to repay you.”

Emma tilted her head in consideration. “How bout you call me Emma? I think conspiring to end a disaster date qualifies as first name basis material.”

Regina smiled at that and gestured toward the door. “Indeed it does. Shall we Emma?”

Emma shook her head. “You go first and I’ll trail you in like five minutes.”

“Sounds good. We’re near the front windows behind the hostess’ desk.”

Emma nodded. “Got it.”

Regina gave a quick nod and exited the bathroom.

* * *

Regina wrung her hands in her lap, starting  to worry that Emma had bailed on their plan. It had been fifteen minutes - with appetizers! - and Emmett’s continued discussion of all things boring. She was just starting to contemplate homicide when she caught a flash of red approaching their table.

She saw Emma wink at her right before she produced an overly excited smile and practically skipped toward the table.

“Oh my god, Regina?” Her voice was at least an octave higher than normal and it took a lot of restraint for Regina to play along and not burst out laughing.

“Emma,” she greeted sternly.  _ Where the hell have you been? _ she wanted to ask, but instead channeled it into an exasperated glare.

Emma seemed to smile a bit bigger and started to gesture with her hands. “I had no idea you were here. How are you? How’s Henry?”

“I’m well and so is he.” She gestured toward her date. “This is Emmett Bancroft. Emmett, this is Emma.”

Emmett greeted Emma with a gruff nod. “Nice to meet you.”

Emma beamed, though Regina could read through the farce and was thankful she knew what Emma really looked like when she gave a genuine smile. “You too, Emmett. Listen, do you mind if I join you? I kinda got stood up, ya know, and I’m feeling a little lonely.”

Emma started to quiver her lips a little and Regina cleared her throat to hide the laugh she knew to be inevitable. “Actually Emma, we were just-”

“Oh I’m sorry did you need a third chair?” the waitress greeted.

“Please,” replied Emma. The waitress returned with one  a minute later and Emma made sure to scoot a little closer to Regina, but turned her full attention to Emmett.

Regina felt a small piece of paper slip into her hand as Emma asked Emmett about his work. She opened the note to read while her date went on about his multiple high profile accounts.

_ Sorry, Marco called to make sure I made it home o.k.  _

Regina smiled softly at the thoughtful gesture and swore she saw Emma wink at her again she said something thoroughly and hilariously incorrect about the stock market.

“Well, that’s not exactly how it works,” stated Emmett, “and it’s important that a young woman such as yourself should understand the value of properly managed of stocks and bonds.”

Emma leaned forward with her chin in the palm of her hand. “Won’t you tell me, Mr. Bancroft?”

Regina took a sip of her wine to hide the giggle that threatened to erupt at Emma’s tone. This was finally getting fun.

Emmett lasted much longer than Regina anticipated, though the more time she spent listening to him, the more grateful she was for Emma’s rescue plan. Thankfully, Emmett decided to bow out before dessert.

“I had a great time, Regina- I’ll be in touch.” He stood and move to shake her hand before Emma caught it in her own.

“Oh Mr. Bancroft, don’t leave on my account.”

He quickly retracted his hand. “Uh, no, I just have an early morning appointment. It was nice to meet you too, Emma.”

“Have a good one!” Emma called to his back. She sat down in his seat as Regina sat down again in her own. She whispered in her normal tone, “Ten bucks says he bolts when he reaches the door.”

Regina finally let out a laugh and relished her freedom to do so. “You’re on,” she replied. They both turned to look at the front door in time to see, sure enough, Mr. Bancroft running to the parking lot and practically jumping into his car.

Emma winked at her. “See?”

Regina nodded. “How about I pay for dinner and we’ll call it even?”

“Sounds good to me,” Emma smiled as their waitress brought their desserts. “But just so you know, I would have been fine with the ten bucks.”

“May we have our check?” Regina asked the waitress.

“Already taken care of. The gentleman paid.”

“How nice,” said Emma as she dug into her ice cream.

“Indeed.” Regina took a bite of her tiramisu and fought the urge to moan. Even if the date was a disaster, at least the food lived up to her expectations, and her present company was definitely preferable to the former.

Emma finished a bite of ice cream and asked, “So on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this date? Remember you need a B.E. and an A.E. rating.” She pointed her spoon in Regina’s direction to emphasize her point.  

Regina raised an eyebrow. “B.E and A.E?”

Emma smiled and nodded as if her point were clear. “Before Emma and After Emma.”

“Ah, I see. Well,” Regina took another bite of her cake and swallowed before she continued, “B.E was definitely a two. It wasn’t the absolute worst, but I’ve sat through school board elections that were more entertaining. And after…” She paused as she noticed some caramel sauce on Emma’s cheek. “You have a little..” She indicated with her finger on her own cheek.

Emma picked up her napkin and missed three times before Regina reached over with her own napkin.

“Thank you,” said Emma quietly.

Regina wondered at the slight flush in Emma’s cheeks. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I was only trying to be helpful.”

Emma shook her head slightly as she took another bite. “No, no, I’m fine. Mother’s reflex, right?”

Regina nodded. “Yes, I suppose.” Had that been it? 

Emma quirked an eyebrow. “So you were saying, your A.E score?”

“What?” Regina paused and took a sip of her water. “Oh yes, A.E, I’d say a seven, and it would be a nine if you took Bancroft completely out of the equation.”

Emma beamed at her and Regina felt something flutter in her stomach. Regina’s phone beeped in her pocket. She looked hesitantly at Emma. She didn’t want to be rude.

Emma waved her spoon at her in dismissal. “You’re good, I’m not a real date.”

Something about the way Emma said it made Regina pause. Her phone beeped again to remind her of the message. She shook her head and offered Emma a smile as she checked her phone. It was Mary Margaret indicating that Henry had fallen asleep and urging Regina to take her time. “It’s just Mary Margaret.”

Emma swallowed the last bit of her ice cream.“Everything ok?”

“Yes, it seems Henry is all tucked in and I’m to continue having a good time.”

Emma tilted her head in thought. “Well, if you don’t have to go home yet and you still owe me that ten bucks, how ‘bout drinks?”

Regina thought for a moment. She most certainly didn’t want to go home early and Emma’s company had proven entertaining. She nodded.

Emma drove them to a side of the city Regina didn’t recognize. “Where are we?”

“On the south side, I got a friend who makes the most incredible drinks and I got a feeling you’ve done more than deserve one.”

Regina hid a smile. “Yes, well, trying times.”

Emma laughed. “Exactly.”

They pulled behind two buildings with a sign that read ‘Employees Only’. Regina lifted her hand to point it out but Emma shook it off with a wave of her hand.

“Like I said, I got a friend. Plus we wouldn’t find a good spot this time of night.” Emma parked and made her way to the passenger side to open Regina’s door. “After you.”

Regina smiled at the gesture. “Thank you.” She paused as the realization that she wasn’t sure which way to go.

“The one on the left, straight ahead and it’ll put us at the entrance.”

Regina nodded her thanks and led the way. As soon as the bouncer saw Emma, he waved them both through with a smile. It didn’t pass Regina’s notice that everyone in the bar seemed to know Emma. “You seem to be very popular.”

Before Emma could answer, a tall, slight man with kind eyes and a wide smile called out to them. “Well hello there, chere! Where you been hidin’?”

“Hey Ray,” she greeted as she led Regina to an open stool at the end. She leaned over the bar to allow Ray to give her a kiss. “Sorry, I’ve been busy.”

Ray glanced at Regina. “I see. And who is this lovely lady?”

“This is Regina. Regina, this is Ray.” Regina extended her hand, which Ray kissed.

Regina nodded politely. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Ray winked as he released her hand. “The pleasure is all mine, chere. What can I get you two ladies?”

“I’ll take a beer. Regina?”

Regina thought for a moment. “Gin and tonic.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Regina smiled at him and tried to give him her card but he shook his head and assured her the first one was on the house. Regina shook her head and turned to Emma with a quirked eyebrow. “Why would you bring me somewhere they wouldn’t let me pay?”

Emma wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. “Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You know the direct approach is highly underrated.”

Emma shrugged. “Oh, but where’s the fun in that?”

Regina laughed at that and took a look around. Most of the crowd seemed to be a bit older than she would guess for a place Emma would frequent and the music of choice was jazz. “How did you find this place?”

Emma tilted her chin up. “Impressed, huh? Ray is actually my friend Tiana’s uncle. This place is a restaurant during the week and I bussed tables while I was training to be a firefighter.”

“Oh, well, that is impressive.”

“Thank you,” said Emma as Ray brought around their drinks.

Regina noticed the glass of water that came with Emma’s beer and pointed to it.

Emma shrugged. “I didn’t drink more than half a glass of wine, but I figured you’d appreciate a sober driver by the time we leave.”

Regina smiled. “I would appreciate that.”

Emma leaned against the bar and turned to Regina as she took a sip. “So tell me, what qualifies as a good date in the book of Regina Mills?”

“Well I can’t say that I’ve been on many in the last seven years, but I like someone I can talk to, and as much as I enjoy fine wine and good food, a place like Silvano’s is a little too extravagant for a first date.”

“Hmm,” Emma took another sip. “I can see that. I’ve only been there once before when Elsa’s Aunt Ingrid came to visit. We usually do dinner at Marco’s for his birthday.”

“They catered Mary Margaret’s eighteenth birthday and my mother’s wedding to her father. Mother knows the owner and it’s on the list of ten places she deems acceptable for dates.” Regina sighed as she took a sip of her drink and tasted why Emma commented on the impressive nature of the drinks.

Emma took a sip then placed her beer down and started to play with the rim of her water glass.“Please don’t get mad, but I gotta ask.”

Regina turned to her and inclined her head as she said, “All right?”

Emma took a sip of her water and waved a hand in the air. “Why do you agree to your mother’s arranged dates?”

Regina laughed sourly. “It keeps her out of my hair every three months and I guess I keep hoping one will-”

“Work out?” offered Emma.

Regina sighed, “Silly isn’t it?”

“No, you just have way more patience than I would, especially with a matchmaker I didn’t trust.”

“I’m not sure patience is the right word; I could barely survive fifteen minutes with Emmett.” She shrugged and took a long sip.

Emma lowered her drink and pointed at Regina. “So not your fault. You weren’t kidding about how boring that guy was.”

Regina let out a small laugh. “That reminds me, I have yet to applaud you on your performance.”

Emma chuckled. “Yeah, well, guys like that are easy to read. Also it gets pretty simple learning how to fool people like that when you’re used to being underestimated.”

“Hmm,” acknowledged Regina as she finished her drink and looked at the couples nearing the dance floor. She turned back to Emma and stated, “I promise to try not to underestimate you.”

Emma tipped her beer up in a salute, “I appreciate it. So someone you can talk to and a less fancy venue. Anything else?”

Regina considered the question for a moment. What did she want? She lowered her expectations in these arranged dates just to get through them and as much as she liked to have a good time, she realized she hadn’t given much thought to what she might like beyond that. She knew no one would ever replace Daniel, but what would she want of someone long term?

She turned back to Emma and stated, “I’d say I’d like someone who knows what they want and has the tenacity to go for it. So many of these ill-fated dates are full of people who just do things because they feel they have to. I’d want someone Henry would like, as meeting him would be on the list for anyone serious. Someone I could laugh with and someone who doesn’t mind that I’m quite content with life as it is. Despite my mother’s wishes, I will never want the life of a debutante.”

Emma shrugged. “Well, that doesn’t seem like an impossible list.”

Regina chuckled. “You’d think.” She turned her eyes back to the couples dancing. It had been so long since she danced.

Emma followed her line of sight and inquired, “Want to dance?”

Regina looked at her, confused, as it seemed she’d read her mind. She couldn’t remember the last time someone asked her to dance. She glanced from the dance floor to Emma.

Emma placed her drink on the bar and waved at Ray to watch it. “I promise I’m a good dancer.”

“O.K. then.” Regina took Emma’s offered hand and followed her to join the other couples as Billie Holiday’s voice filled the air.

Emma was right, she was a very good dancer, and Regina appreciated that she didn’t try to engage her in conversation the whole time. It gave her time to think over the evening.

Regina hadn’t missed Emma’s attempts at flirting the last few times they’d seen each other, and while she wouldn’t deny that Emma was attractive, there was something that stopped her. She’d been glad when Henry interrupted them after his party, as she was sure Emma was attempting to ask her out. She didn’t want to say no, but she wasn’t completely sure she could say yes. She knew it was ridiculous, but some part of her still felt guilty any time she considered seriously dating anyone. This was the same part that felt it might still be a betrayal to Daniel’s memory.

“You o.k?” whispered Emma.

Regina nodded and smiled. “I just think I’m a little tired. Do you mind if we call it a night soon?”

Emma’s face fell a little but she tried to cover it with a smile. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Regina felt guilty immediately. How do you explain to someone that you’re too afraid to let them in, no matter how kind they seem? Emma turned to leave but Regina stopped her. “We should probably finish the song first, don’t you think?”

Emma’s eyes brightened a little. “Yeah, that’s a good plan.” She brought her arm to Regina’s waist again and Regina fought the urge to sigh at the contact.

She leaned to whisper in Emma’s ear. “I really did have a nice time tonight.”

Regina felt Emma shiver slightly before she responded, “So did I.”

* * *

They pulled up to Regina’s place around 10, Ray’s place being a bit further out than Regina realized. Emma parked and rounded the car to get Regina’s door.

“You don’t have to do that you know?”

Emma shrugged. “I like to.” She placed a hand at Regina’s back and led her to the door.

It had been a nice evening and perhaps she was foolish in not trying to at least attempt to get to know someone she enjoyed as much as Emma. She took a deep breath and resolved to fight against her constant urge to hesitate. She found her key but paused and turned before using it, “Emma, I want to-”

Emma shrugged, “You don’t have to thank me Regina. It wasn’t a big deal.”

Regina wished she could explain her earlier behavior in a way that made sense but she knew it would just come out wrong. “Actually, I wanted to ask, the other day when you were here for Henry’s birthday, I think you were trying to ask me something. What was it?”

Emma shifted nervously. “I  was wondering if you would like to-”

“Regina, you’re home.”

They both jumped at the sound of Mary Margaret’s voice. She turned to Emma as she opened the door wider. “Emma, you look nice.” She looked between the both of them. “Wait why are you two-”

“I think I’ll be heading home now,” said Emma as she turned toward her car.

“Emma, wait, I-”

Emma smiled at her. “I’ll talk to you soon.” With that, she got in her car and left.

“Honestly Mary Margaret you have the worst timing,” stated Regina as she turned the other woman into the foyer and tried not to look too sad at Emma’s parting vehicle.

* * *

Regina should have known that her mother would retaliate after her failed date. She spent the next three Saturdays on one ill fated attempt after another to have someone successfully woo her. The only relief came in the form of a lawyer who smiled at her in pity halfway through dinner. “Not feeling it are you?”

Regina sighed. “I’m very sorry, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll lie for you.”

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Elizabeth winked. “You’re not the only one with a bored socialite for a mother trying to ensure that you marry well though I am surprised that Cora Blanchard would deem a woman worthy.”

Regina laughed. “Gender doesn’t matter as much as status to her. She thought she might change her tactic when three men failed at the very least to amuse me.”

Elizabeth smiled softly. “At least I’m amusing right?”

Regina nodded. “Yes, would it be ridiculously rude to suggest a friendship? I'm sure we'll be bumping into one another at future parties and I could use an ally?”

Elizabeth waved a hand in her direction. “Not rude at all, especially if your set up with women continues, you’ll have to let me know if anyone is halfway interesting.”

Regina smiled. “That I can promise.”

“Bless you, can I drop you anywhere after this? I assume you like to linger before showing up at home too early?”

Regina thought of the fire station just two blocks away. “Yes, actually.”

* * *

It occurred to her before knocking on the station door that Emma might be out on a call. She knew she was working since she’d declined dinner with Henry the night before. They hadn’t seen each other much but they’d talked a few times and when Henry heard who was on the other line earlier that week, he’d begged Regina to invite Emma for dinner.

“Principal Mills?” She turned at the sound of the voice.

“Chief Nolan, how are you?”

“I’m good. Uh, what brings you by?” He checked his watch. “And at this time?”

“Oh I was just wondering if Lieutenant Swan is around?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I think she’s in the kitchen or somewhere close, I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you,” she followed him inside.

“She hasn’t done anything to upset you has she?”

“Oh no, I was just close and I thought I’d say hello.” _And ask her on a date._ Regina shook her head at her own ridiculousness.

They neared the kitchen but there was no sign of Emma. Regina started to give up hope when she heard counting from what seemed to be a hallway of some sort.

“Sounds like she’s working out, if you turn that corner, she’s probably doing pull ups in the doorway.”

Regina nodded and followed the direction he indicated. It didn’t take long to find Emma who was faced away from her using a pull up bar in the doorway.

“51, 52, 53…”

Regina never really understood the fawning and gushing over visits from firefighters every year but as she stood in the hall with a very generous view of Emma’s back, she felt she might be beginning to understand the appeal. She tried to think of the best way to avoid startling Emma when she saw another firefighter sit up in a bunk and address her.

“Can we help you?”

Emma stopped and stumbled a bit as she lowered herself and turned around. She tilted her head and took a breath. “Regina?”

All the reasons that would indicate what a stupid idea this was started to roll around in Regina’s head. She waved her hands in front of her and stated, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you, I, I should go.”

She turned to leave but Emma stopped her with a small squeeze of her forearm. “Hey, it’s a nice surprise. Give me a minute and I’ll meet you in the kitchen?”

Regina nodded and made her way back to the station kitchen. She sat at a small table and removed her coat.

Emma came in five minutes later smelling faintly of lemon. She smiled as she sat down. “Checking up on me?”

Regina knitted her eyebrows. “What makes you say that?”

Emma leaned back in her chair and took a long look at Regina’s attire. Regina knew how this looked and she knew some part of her should feel ridiculous but Emma’s smile and the wink she gave her after her appraisal let her know that if she actually did what she came here to do, she wouldn’t be refused.

“Oh, so you just like hanging out in fire stations wearing fancy clothes at ten in the evening.”

Regina started to play with her pinkie ring and quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe I do.”

Emma chuckled softly as she uncrossed her arms and put her elbows on the table. “Another bad date from Mommy Dearest?”

Regina almost laughed at the appropriate reference. She shrugged and leaned in a little. “I wouldn’t call this one bad, she was nice enough but I’m starting to think there’s something particular I’m looking for that I just can’t seem to find.”

Emma quirked an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

This was her opening and she prayed that no one walked in to interrupt them. She placed her chin on the palm of her hand. “You remember your rating system from that ill fated encounter with Mr. Bancroft?”

Emma tilted her head. “Yeah?”

“I think I’d like to explore the second part of the rating without someone else there.” She smiled and hesitated, hoping Emma would catch her meaning.

Emma bit her bottom lip in thought, an audible pop filling the room when she released it. “Are you asking me out?”

Regina nodded. “I’d advise you answer quickly before we’re interrupted again.”

Emma laughed but before she could answer, an alarm sounded through the station indicating an emergency. Her eyes locked with Regina’s who subsequently rolled them and pinned Emma with a look that clearly read ‘I told you so’. It seemed to only make Emma laugh more before she shouted, “I’m off next Tuesday, I’ll call you?”

Regina nodded and was startled a second later when Emma leaned over to peck her on the cheek. She winked as she stood and ran toward the room Regina found her in earlier.

Regina collected her things and walked toward the front of the station as she called a cab. While she waited outside, she smiled and touched the space where Emma had kissed her.


	5. She's Got A Way of Pleasin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued kudos and comments. I know it's been a long time but I come bearing a pretty sizable chapter so I hope you enjoy. Thank you to Steellily my lovely beta and cheerleader. Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

_November_

 

Emma moved further into the cabinet under the sink and ordered, “Wrench?”

There was shuffling somewhere above her before the requested item was placed in her hand. She worked in silence for a few minutes before the question she’d been waiting for was asked.

“So are you going to tell me about this young lady August says you are seeing?”

Emma gave the pipe a few tight turns then rested her hands on her stomach. “I didn’t want to tell you before it was anything serious. I’m still not really sure where it’ll go.” When he didn’t respond, she returned to the task at hand. “O.K. try it now.”

Marco turned on the sink and Emma let out a small “whoo!” when no excess water leaked from the pipe. She scooted out from under the cabinet and placed the wrench in Marco’s toolbox.

She checked her list and realized the sink was the last item. It never ceased to surprise Emma how warm this list made her feel. Ever since she'd become an adult, Marco would hand her a to do list upon arrival of her visits knowing how much Emma liked having a task while she talked.  He always understood her better than she’d ever thought someone could. She’d never be able to pay him back for taking her in during her adolescence but these small tasks felt like she was giving at least a little bit of return for his kindness.

“All done,” declared Emma as she handed the list back to Marco.

Marco smiled and patted her on the arm. “That’s my girl. Tea?”  

“Sure.” She followed him into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair. There were sketches for a table scattered near the corner and she carefully lifted them. “New job?”

Marco smiled as he turned from the stove. “Yes, Dr. Hopper is in need of a new dining room table.”

Emma nodded and smiled at the designs. Marco always reveled in specialized work but never acknowledged how much he loved it. “Getting a little creative with this one aren’t you?” Vines lined the table legs and connected as the roots of a tree etched in the middle of the tabletop.

Marco shrugged. “Yes, well, he said he wanted something a little different.”

Emma ran her hand through her hair and winked at him. “Modest.”

He laughed and crossed his arms. “So tell me about this principal.”

Emma shook her head. “I told you, I want to wait.” The kettle whistled and Marco turned to prepare their tea. When he reached the table she squeezed his hand after he handed her a cup and offered him a soft smile. “I promise I will tell you if it’s worth telling. I can’t go jinxing it.”

He patted her hand. “I understand.”

* * *

Emma threw her keys on the side table by the door and shoved her boots in a corner. There was soft murmuring coming from the T.V. in the living room. 

“Els?” she called.

A brunette head popped up from the side of the couch and brought a finger to her lips.

Emma smiled as she whispered, “Hey, Nadia.”

Nadia smiled back. “Poor thing conked out after fifteen minutes. She got called in to cover an extra shift.”

Emma nodded and threw a sympathetic smile to the state of her roommate. “I’ll just head to my room. Let her know I’ll take care of the groceries if she just leaves a list.”

Nadia nodded. “Sure. Night, Em.”   

Emma checked her phone once her door was closed.  _8:30 wasn’t too late to call, was it?_  She  dialed Regina’s number as she settled in amongst her pillows.

“Hello?” came her whispered reply.

“Hey, is this a bad time?” It occurred to Emma that she may have interrupted Henry’s bedtime.

“No, just a moment.” She heard a door close and quick footsteps. Regina let out a tired sigh on the line and Emma felt a small pang of guilt. Her voice was at a normal volume when she greeted her again. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Emma forgot for a moment that she’d planned a few more words than that to say.

After a few moments, Regina asked, “Did you just call to hear me breathe or did you have conversation in mind?”

Emma sat up straighter and started to play with the edge of her pillow. “I did have conversation in mind.” She realized her tone was a little indignant and didn’t miss Regina’s soft laugh. She tried to recover with a  “How are you?”

“I’m fine, rather busy with budget approval meetings and the holidays looming around the corner. How are you? How’s your day off?”

Emma relaxed a little and dropped one of her legs to swing off the side of her bed. “I’m good, went over to Marco’s to fix some things and stopped by Tia’s for some pastries.”

“Ah, sounds productive.”

Emma smiled. “That’s me, super responsible.”

Regina laughed again. “An admirable quality.”

Emma let out a little cough and cleared her throat. “Speaking of admiration, I hear you might want to date me.”

Regina scoffed. “I suppose I did imply something to that effect.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to pretend you don’t find me super fun.”

“Lieutenant,” warned Regina.

“Hey now, not back to that. I’ll behave.”

She heard Regina sigh as she replied in an amused tone. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“You’ll just have to trust me.”

“Hmm, I suppose I will. How’s Friday for you?”

Emma opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when Regina immediately followed with “Or wait, you’re on a rotation aren’t you?”

Emma replied then. “Friday works. I pulled a double shift so I’m off then. Pick you up around 8?”

“I’m the one who asked, shouldn’t I offer to pick you up?”

Emma laughed. “I mean you’re welcome to pick me up any time.”

She heard Regina release a long sigh on the other end but her tone was clearly amused when she asked, “Seriously?”

Emma threw her hands in the air for a moment before she remembered Regina couldn’t see her. “You have to admit you walked into that one.”

Regina let out a small chuckle. “I suppose I did.”

“How about this? You still choose the place since you asked me but I’ll drive? Unless you’re worried it won’t go well and you’ll need an escape plan?”

“No,” replied Regina quickly. “I mean, I don’t think an escape plan will be necessary in this instance.”

Emma bit her lip to hide her smile. “So you choose, I drive?”

“Yes.” Regina paused before she added, “I hate to cut this short but I do have some work to do. I’ll see you Friday at 8?”

“It’s a date. Good luck with your work and good night.”

“Good night, Emma.”

* * *

Emma adjusted her jacket, hoping her outfit wasn’t too bad. Regina assured her that casual clothes would suffice but Emma was sure that her definition and Regina’s definition were probably quite different. She’d borrowed a purple top from Elsa since she’d been right in suggesting that the only nice thing Emma owned was the blue top she’d worn to the PTA meeting a month ago. She figured it was a little too early to reveal the limits of her wardrobe to Regina. She’d worn her nicer jeans but stuck to her black boots.

She took a deep breath and prepared to knock when Regina opened the door. “Henry’s almost asleep and we better run before Mary Margaret decides she’d like to invite you in for a chat.”

Emma nodded and offered her arm. Thankfully, Regina was also in jeans and a nice top but unlike Emma, she’d still opted for heels. Regina paused for a moment at the offer of Emma’s arm then smiled as she slipped her hand into the crook of the other woman’s elbow.

Once they were settled in the car, Emma asked, “So where we going?”

Regina took out her phone and turned up the volume. “Just follow the directions, I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

* * *

Emma eyed the establishment and tilted her head in wonderment. It looked like an abandoned shack.

“I promise it’s bigger inside,” commented Regina as if sensing Emma’s doubt.

“Kay.”

 _Hmm_ , thought Emma as they entered. Regina wasn’t wrong. The restaurant was much bigger inside with more people than she ever imagined would fit.

A hostess greeted them with a smile. “Reservation?”

“Mills.”

The hostess glanced at her list and nodded.“ Got you right here. Follow me please.”

She ushered them to a table in the back and Emma marveled at the array of people she saw on their way there. She still wasn’t completely sure as to the cuisine of choice since the hodge podge of island decor didn’t give her the clues she was hoping for. She pulled out Regina’s chair then settled in across from her.

“I hope you’re ok with Cuban food.” Regina folded her hands and bit the corner of her lip. “I’m sorry, that’s probably something I should have checked.”

Emma smiled brightly. “Sounds great.” When her words didn’t seem to calm Regina, she lowered her menu. “Hey, stop worrying, we’ve done this before, it’s just this time we get the benefit of no interruptions.” She winked at Regina and was glad to see the other woman’s shoulders start to relax.

Regina picked up her menu as she commented, “I do seem a bit on edge, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten to do this on my own terms.”

Emma shrugged and offered, “Well you’re doing a great job so far.”

Regina shook her head gently. “You are exceedingly kind.”

“You make it easy.”

Regina returned her attention to her menu to hide the blush she was sure would appear on her cheeks. After the waiter left with their orders and menus, Regina turned to Emma and asked, “How have you enjoyed your little vacation?”

“It’s been fun, got to hang out with some friends I barely see, finished some things around the apartment. Not too exciting but I guess that’s just being an adult.”

Regina nodded. “Indeed. You mentioned you were at Marco’s earlier this week. Is he all right?”

Emma paused as she traced the edge of her drink napkin. Her family was not something she discussed often and it occurred to her that this was the third time it’d come up with Regina. It was probably the soft expression that the other woman wore that eased the worry growing in her chest. “Yeah, he’s fine, just likes to use me as a handyman on my time off. Guess that’s just normal dad stuff. How’s Henry?”

Regina smiled. “He’s well. He’s read your book every night since his birthday.”

Emma inclined her head and raised her eyebrows. “Really? Well, I’m glad he likes it.” She took a sip of water before she asked, “How are you? Any other failed setups?”

Regina laughed. “No, thankfully Mother’s attempts seem settled for now and I’m left to my own devices.”

Emma wiggled her eyebrows. “Sounds like fun.”

“I think it will be.”

* * *

Regina reached for her napkin as she felt like she might burst from the ridiculous giggling she was currently engaged in.

Emma continued her story, gesturing wildly with her hands. “So then August and I are stuck in the middle on the highway median trying to pick grass and bugs out of my mattress, hoping that the ties will hold secure enough to make it to the next exit.”

Regina chuckled, “and did it?”

Emma smiled and sighed. “Yes, thankfully.”

Regina shook her head. “You’re incredibly lucky it didn’t hit someone’s car.”

“I know, that’s all I needed. Marco was so angry when we met him at the apartment. He was like,” She paused and raised her right hand, touching four of her fingers to her thumb and accented her imitation. “‘What did I tell you two about securing things to the top of a vehicle huh?’”

There was something in the gesture and the accent that reminded Regina of her father and she swallowed hard as she placed her napkin on the table. She tried to school her features but Emma saw her break of emotion and eyed her with curious interest.

Emma leaned forward a little and placed a hand on the table.“You ok?” she asked.

Regina glanced at Emma’s hand. “Yes, I just need..” her voice sounded strained and small even to her own ears and she cleared her throat as she stood. “I need to pop into the restroom for a moment. If you’ll excuse me.”

Emma placed her hand back in her lap and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

When she reached the restroom, she ran to the first available stall and sat down. Her head was starting to pound and there was a tightness in her chest.

Her father was not something she needed to think about right now. She was having a good time and Emma was honestly the best company she’d kept in a while. Talking to Emma was easy in a way she hadn’t experienced since Daniel. She didn’t want to mess this up and talking about her father would most assuredly result in scaring the other woman away.

She breathed a long sigh and grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper to dab at her eyes and cursed herself for forgetting to at least grab her purse. She looked in the mirror and splashed a little water on her face. She wouldn’t let this ruin her night. She took another long breath in and out then straightened her shoulders as she walked back to their table.

Emma was fidgeting with her napkin and Regina felt a pang of guilt for planting any doubt in the other woman’s mind. She flashed her a smile as she sat back down.

“I’m sorry about that, where were we?”

Emma relaxed her shoulders a little. “Trading sibling stories. You were just about to tell me about Mary Margaret’s sixteenth birthday party.”

“Oh, well,” Regina paused as she tried to find a way out of reliving that particular memory. It was an amusing story and one she could have relayed just fine if not for the memory of her father looming so close. She was saved though as the waiter approached.  

He smiled when he laid the bill between them and as Regina thanked him, she and Emma both reached for it.

“Let me please,” said Regina. If she’d ruined the evening by her sudden exit and her reluctance to talk upon returning, the least she could do was pay for their meal.

Emma thought for a moment then offered a mischievous grin. “Yes, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You let me take you somewhere for dessert.” Regina quirked an eyebrow and Emma realized what she might be thinking. “An actual place I swear, I wasn’t implying that I, though that would be great but after other dates, I mean assuming we have other-”

“I’ll agree to your terms Emma.” She saw Emma relax and winked at her as she took out money from her purse careful not to let Emma see. She stood and gestured toward the exit. “Shall we?”

Emma smiled and led the way.

* * *

“You’re not planning on killing me are you?”

Emma turned to her, confused. “Why would you think that?”

Regina pointed toward the dark alley around them. “Isn’t this how horror films begin?”

Emma rolled her eyes and turned a key into the door in front of them. Regina followed behind her and breathed in the overwhelming aroma of vanilla, sugar, and fried dough. She realized they were in some sort of industrial sized kitchen. There was a small table in the corner with a plate of beignets and a long candle lit in the middle.

Emma gestured toward the space and asked,“What do you think?”

Regina placed her index finger and thumb under her chin as she tilted her head in wonderment. “When did you plan this?”

Emma winked. “I have my ways. You like it?”

Regina raised an eyebrow playfully and gestured toward the small table. “How about we eat the pastry before I give my assessment?”

Emma smiled. “Sounds good to me.” She walked in front of Regina and pulled out her chair before she sat down across from her.

Regina placed a napkin in her lap.“You don’t have to do that you know.”

Emma did the same then glanced at her. “Do what?”

“Pull out chairs, take my arm, it’s very chivalrous of you but you don’t have to.”

Emma shrugged her shoulder. “I like to but if it bothers you, I’ll stop.”

Regina shook her head. “No, I’m not bothered.”

Emma nodded. “Good, now taste one, let me know what you think.”

Regina picked up a beignet, dipped it in chocolate and quietly reminded herself that she could afford such an indulgence for a date before she took a bite. “Mmm,” she muttered.

Emma beamed. “I know right? Tia is the best.”

Regina nodded her agreement. “She’s Ray’s niece correct?”

Emma swallowed a bite and looked a bit surprised. “You remember?”

“How could I forget the night of your heroic rescue and the best gin and tonic I’ve had in years?” She smiled then she added, “Not to mention the company.”

Emma’s cheeks turned a light pink as she lifted her water to take a sip. As she set her glass down, she tilted her head and asked, “I didn’t say anything bad earlier, did I?”

Regina creased her forehead. “When?”

“Right before the check arrived.”

“Oh, um,” Regina tried to think of a way to explain what happened without having to reveal the cause. “No, I just was reminded of something.”

Emma nodded. “But I didn’t offend you or say something stupid or anything?”

Regina shook her head. “No, it wasn’t you.” She stared for a few moments at a point behind Emma and Emma resumed eating to give her a little space. When Regina focused on her again, she asked, “Is there a possibility we could do this again?”

Emma quirked an eyebrow before she caught Regina’s meaning. “Another date?”

“Yes.” Regina’s response was tentative, afraid her earlier actions had ruined another chance.

Emma nodded quicker than Regina thought humanly possible.

She chuckled at her before she commented, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

Emma walked Regina to the door and placed her hands in her back pockets. “So, I had a lot of fun.”

Regina turned and leaned lightly on her front door. “I did too.”

Emma stepped a little closer and Regina leaned in at her movement. Emma lifted one of her hands out of her pockets and placed it on Regina’s arm. Regina smiled softly at the contact. It didn’t take long for their lips to meet and as Regina started to place her hand on Emma’s shoulder, a light came on inside her house.

Emma let out a small chuckle as she pulled away slowly. “Wouldn’t want to get interrupted again.” Regina shook her head and Emma gave her arm a light squeeze. “I’ll call you for that second date?”

Regina nodded. “Please do.”  

* * *

Regina blinked and turned toward Marian hoping her eyes would adjust soon after staring at charts for so long. She’d spent her lunch hour with her favorite assistant principal reviewing budgets and Spring programs. They’d just finished and Regina was recounting her date with Emma.

“Are you going to see her again?” Marian started to file her spreadsheets away and placed her folders on her lap.

Regina nodded. “Yes, though I can’t imagine how she wanted to go out again after our initial date.”

“What do you mean? You said you had a great time.”

“I may have left out the part in the middle where I thought about my father and needed to rush to the restroom to calm down.”

“Oh, Regina, honey, you didn’t.”

“I most certainly did. I just..” She sighed and leaned back in her chair, removing her glasses as she did so.

Marian eyed her thoughtfully. “It’s not an easy thing to explain and I know it doesn’t seem like it but this is a good sign.”

Regina knitted her eyebrows and pinned her friend with a look. “Almost having a panic attack in the middle of my first date was a  _good_  sign?”

Marian nodded. “It means there’s finally someone you like enough to even think about telling.”

Regina shook her head. “It’s not that simple and I can’t just..” She laid her head on one of her hands and continued, “I’m just a little worried about it all being too much for her. I’m a single mother who hasn’t had anything resembling a relationship since my husband died and if this lasts, it’s bound to all come up again.”

Marian leaned forward and smiled at her. “One day at a time Regina. You don’t have to tell her tomorrow or even in a few weeks. If things keep going well, which I have the distinct feeling they will, you’ll find a way eventually. You always do.” She winked and stood to leave.

“Your faith in me, dear, is something I will never understand.”

Marian opened Regina’s door and turned as she countered, “You haven’t let me down yet.”

* * *

Their next few dates went much smoother and Regina got used to the flurry of butterflies that seemed to swarm in her stomach any time Emma’s name popped up on her phone. Their time together was limited with Emma’s schedule, Regina’s time with Henry, and the interruption of Thanksgiving with their respective families. When early December approached, Emma invited Regina over to formally meet her friends.

Emma ushered Regina into her apartment and placed her dish in the kitchen.  

“Am I too early?” asked Regina as she noticed they were the only ones in the apartment. Though they’d been alone on all of their dates and had more than a few amorous make out sessions in one another’s cars, being alone together in Emma’s apartment was a new level of intimacy they hadn’t reached yet.

Emma’s eyes shot around the room and she started to shift the toe of her shoe back and forth across the carpet. “I kinda wanted you to myself first.”

Regina clasped her hands in front of her and stopped the grin threatening to break out on her face. “Oh?”

Emma’s head flew up and she started to gesture wildly with her hands. “It was stupid wasn’t it? I mean you’re here even earlier than I told you because you’re really amazing at the whole punctuality thing and I didn’t even check with you first and God...” She paused to take as breath. “You had to get a sitter for Henry and I didn’t even think about how this would-”

Her rant was cut off by Regina’s lips on hers. Emma startled for a moment before she rested her hands on Regina’s hips and moved her lips in tandem.  _This_ , she reminded herself,  _this is why you asked her here early_. Regina’s right hand soon found its way to the base of Emma’s hairline and Emma let out a soft moan at the other woman’s light scratching on her neck. She could feel Regina smile into her kiss and Emma started to contemplate canceling on her friends all together.

Regina was the first to pull away and gave Emma a small wink as she said, “I don’t mind.”

Emma sighed and relaxed into their now loose embrace. “Good.” She threw a glance toward the couch. “Want to sit?”

Regina nodded and sat gingerly on the edge of the couch while Emma sat on the opposite end. Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma rolled her eyes as she moved closer and threw an arm over the back of the couch. “How are you?”

“I’m well. I’m actually glad we have some extra time because there’s something I want to discuss with you.”

Emma knitted her eyebrows and drew out a long breath as she gave a hesitant,“O.K.”

Regina took in her panicked look and reached out to squeeze one of her hands. “It’s not bad though it is a bit delicate.” Emma nodded for her to continue. “If we keep seeing one another and I do hope we continue, I’ll have to tell Henry eventually.”

“Yeah, I figured that.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable at all?” Emma quirked an eyebrow. Regina clarified, “That he’ll know? That I have to consider him in this?”

Emma shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t have agreed to start dating if it did. I don’t have a lot of experience with kids but I like Henry and I want to respect that he comes first.” She looked at a point past Regina’s head as she continued, “Look if anyone knows how damaging it is to become attached to adults who just leave in the end, it’s me.” She sighed a little and lowered her head. After a moment she turned back to look at Regina. “We can go as slow as you want when it comes to Henry. I’m ok with waiting until you’re comfortable. I’d never want to hurt the little guy.”

Regina lifted a hand to Emma’s cheek and started to stroke her thumb along the other woman’s face. “This is new territory for me. I’ve never introduced him to someone before.”

Emma nodded. “Which is why it’s important you set the pace. If it’s two weeks or two months from now that you reintroduce me as your girlfriend, I’m good.”

Regina shook her head. “Are you always this agreeable?”

Emma threw her a cocky grin. “It’s a gift.”

Regina laughed. “So we’re girlfriends are we?”

Emma’s smile faded. “Oh I just assumed that we were, I mean you’re meeting my friends, we were talking about Hen-”

Regina stopped her rambling with a kiss as she’d done before. When she pulled away, she commented, “That’s quite an effective way to calm you down.”

“I wouldn’t call it calm,” whispered Emma in a husky tone.

“Hmm, I was only going to agree with the label though it does make me feel like I’m 16 again, sneaking out the back window and praying I’ve remembered the code to the house alarm correctly.”

Emma smacked her lightly on the arm. “Regina Mills  _you didn’t_.”

Regina threw her a triumphant smile and winked. “I’ll have you know, I was never caught.”

Emma chuckled, “Now that part doesn’t surprise me.” Emma leaned forward to kiss her again but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Looks like my friends decided to be on time, for once.”

She got up and Regina followed as they greeted the first batch of guests.

* * *

When the last few people left and Elsa retired to her room, Regina leaned against one of the kitchen counters as Emma washed the last few dishes. “Do you think they liked me?”

“They loved you. You really know how to work a room don’t you? Getting Naveen to volunteer for your Spring play and Tia doing your faculty Christmas party for free?”

Regina posture stiffened a bit and crossed her arms. “You know I didn’t expect any of that? I was just trying to get to know them and it seemed some of their skills might come in handy.”

Emma sighed, dried her hands, and stood in front of Regina. She smiled as she said, “Of course I didn’t think you expected it. I’m just complimenting you on your people skills.” She brought her arms around Regina’s and gave her a squeeze. “When do you have to get back?”

Regina looked over at the small clock in the kitchen. “We have about thirty minutes.”

“Sweet, let’s go back to you telling me stories about teenage Regina sneaking out.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know, there are other more entertaining ways to spend the next half hour.”

Emma shook her head. “Oh don’t you try to get out of this one. I want at least one good story before we try out some of your  _entertaining_  ideas.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Fine but you owe me a teenage Emma story in return.”

Emma scoffed and led Regina to the couch. “You’re on, but you first.”  

* * *

Emma folded her newspaper and looked up at the sound of familiar heels making their way toward the station kitchen. She smiled at the sight of Regina armed with a few tupperware bins. She got up quickly to help and placed a kiss on Regina’s cheek as she settled the items on a counter. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I just thought you and your co-workers might appreciate some dinner.” Regina’s eyes were trained on her shoes and while Emma was sure she meant her tone to be causal, there was an odd tentative quality.

Emma lifted her hand to Regina’s chin and brought her face up as she inquired, “What is it?”

Regina looked up and pursed her lips in a thin line. “My mother wants to meet you.”

Emma nodded. “Oh.”

Regina took a step back and shook her head as she folded her arms across her middle. “You don’t have to obviously and I would understand if you-”

“I’ll do it.”

Regina turned to her and raised her eyebrows. “You will?”

Emma stepped a little closer. “Of course, meeting the parents comes with the whole dating thing, right?”

Regina nodded slowly. They’d talked briefly about August and Marco but Emma had yet to mention the possibility of meeting them and from what Regina knew, they’d be a lot easier company than her mother. “Chief Nolan will be there too and Mary Margaret. I’m not sure if the extra presence will be much of a comfort though.”

Emma tilted her head and placed a hand on Regina’s arm. “What are you worried about?”

Regina shook her head. “My mother is not a very generous woman and her dinners involve more interrogation than conversation. I just don’t want you to get hurt, she can be quite cruel.”

Emma moved her hand to Regina’s waist and brought her other arm up to hold her in a light hug. “I’m a big girl, I promise. I know I’m not exactly society material but hey you like me right?” Regina smiled a little. “See so that’s one point in my favor right?”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Hey at least it’s not just the three of us.” She tilted her head and smiled. “Regina?”

“Yes?”

“It’s you and me in this, not her. So whatever she thinks or says about me, it’s not the opinion that means the most to me.”

Regina rested her forehead on Emma’s shoulder and dropped her arms to return Emma’s hug. “You are far too accommodating.”

Emma kissed her cheek. “You’re more than worth it.”

* * *

Emma whistled at the sight of the large estate Regina pulled up to. “How many people live here?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Just my mother and stepfather at the moment. I only spent summers here in college.” She looked sad for a moment as she added, “My father’s home was different.”

Emma wanted to ask about this mysterious man that Regina hardly mentioned but Regina always deflected the conversation so she turned instead toward the man at the door in the suit and pointed at him below the dashboard. “Is that a butler? Like a real butler?”

Regina chuckled softly. “Yes. Now pick your jaw up off the floor and don’t flinch when he comes to open the door.”

Emma threw her a wide eyed stare before the butler reached her door, bowed, and opened it. She smiled at him and commented, “Thanks, Jeeves.” His expression didn’t change as he nodded at her while walking around to open Regina’s door. “Tough crowd,” she muttered as she smoothed out her pants. She realized she was probably woefully underdressed.

She felt Regina take her hand and a muttered, “Let’s get this over with” as Regina led them to the door.

They were greeted by a maid who informed them that everyone else is in the living room. As she exited to the kitchen, Emma whispered, “A butler and a maid?”

Regina turned to her with hesitant eyes. “We can sneak out a window if you’d rather.”

Emma smiled and took her hand briefly to give it a light squeeze, “No, I’m just adjusting.”

Regina nodded and led them to the living room. Emma breathed a little easier at the sight of Mary Margaret and David. Mary Margaret was speaking softly to an older gentleman that Emma assumed was her father. A woman with soft red hair and perfect posture approached them with a smile that put Emma’s teeth on edge.

“Regina dear,” she greeted as she kissed Regina’s cheeks.

“Mother.” Regina turned to Emma and stated, “This is Emma Swan.” Her eyes reached Emma’s. “Emma this is Cora Blanchard.”

Emma held out her hand and didn’t miss Cora’s tight grip.

“Oh please call me Cora, Miss Swan.”

Emma nodded. “Cora.”

“I’m to understand that you work under David.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“He was just telling us that you’re his favorite Lieutenant.”

Emma caught David’s glance and threw him a grateful smile as he returned it with one of his own. She was comforted by his unusually straight posture. She reasoned he was probably as nervous as she was. “He’s pretty great to work for.”

“Hmm I’m sure. Regina, dear, where is my grandson?”

Regina knitted her eyebrows. “You said you’d rather an adult dinner.”

“Did I? Well I suppose that is better, the poor dear can’t sit still for more than ten minutes.”

“He’s eight, Mother.”

“Drinks?” asked Mary Margaret.

Regina nodded. “Please.” She moved toward the other woman and gestured for Emma to follow her to the drink cart in the corner of the room.

Mary Margaret smiled at Emma and turned toward her father. “Dad, this is Emma, Emma this is my father, Leopold.”

Emma smiled though Leopold just nodded stiffly. “Nice to meet you Mr. Blanchard.”

He didn’t reply and turned toward his wife. “Cora isn’t dinner ready yet?”

Cora smiled politely. “Just a few more minutes dear.”

Emma felt a glass being placed in her hand and turned toward Regina.

“Just drink, it’ll go quicker that way.” She nodded as Regina tossed back scotch faster than she’d seen her drink before. Emma already assumed she might need to be the designated driver but this definitely confirmed it.

Cora pursed her lips in disapproval. “Regina dear slow down.”

Regina didn’t answer but she did sip her next drink much slower. Thankfully the maid from earlier stepped in to announce dinner was ready.

 _Here we go_ , thought Emma.

* * *

Emma attended hockey games warmer than this dinner. Her heart ached for the stress being in this house obviously caused Regina. She hadn’t even been this stiff during their first meeting. 

She tried to answer Cora’s questions as best she could but she didn’t miss how Cora seemed to scoff at her achievements while praising David for the same things. Mary Margaret wore a nervous smile and all her attempts to smooth over Cora’s harsh tone fell flat.

“Regina?” inquired Cora as she began to cut her meat.

Regina placed her utensils primly on the edge of her plate and answered, “Yes Mother?” Her tone was polite but Emma didn’t miss the nervous hesitation in it.

“Have you taken your  _friend_  to meet your father yet?”

A few different things began to happen at once. Mary Margaret dropped her fork with a small gasp, Regina sat still as a board as all the color drained from her face and Leopold who hadn’t breathed a word in the entirety of their meal cleared his throat.  

His gaze remained uninterested but his tone was harsh. “Cora.”

Cora seemed unaffected by any of these reactions and placed her knife and fork on her plate as she took a sip of wine and shrugged. “What?”

Regina stood and placed her napkin on the table. She started to clench her jaw and balled her right fist. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

Cora threw Regina a stern glance. “I will no-”

“That’s enough,” interrupted Leopold. He looked toward David for the first time and asked, “Where did you go to school Chief Nolan?”

David looked like a deer in headlights and Emma stepped on his foot from across the table to snap him out of it. He shook his head and smiled at Mary Margaret’s father. “I went to a local college for my EMT certification before I entered the fire academy.”

Emma chanced a look at Cora out of the corner of her eye and didn’t miss the eerie smile at Regina’s empty seat. Emma could recognize a scare tactic when she saw one and once Regina returned, Emma gave her a reassuring smile, wanting desperately to reach out and touch her but not sure how it might be received.

Regina didn’t smile back but her eyes were soft as she gave Emma a short nod. Regina spent the rest of the night redirecting the conversation toward Mary Margaret and David, both of whom seemed willing to oblige.

When the meal was finished and the table cleared, Cora stood. “We can have coffee and dessert in the sitting room.”

“Actually Mother we should get going, Emma has a shift tomorrow and Henry has a play date.”

Cora must have detected a lie as she turned toward David. “Oh do you have to work tomorrow as well?”

“No, thanks to Emma taking one of my shifts.”

Emma couldn’t be more grateful for him as she was in this very moment. She managed a wink before Cora turned to escort them out.

“I’ll have Hannah get your coats.”

Regina appeared from the doorway. “I’ve taken care of it. Leopold, I’ll see you for Christmas. David, always a pleasure and Mary Margaret I’ll see you on Monday as usual.”

Leopold didn’t look at her but David nodded and Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic smile.

Regina turned to Emma and handed her the coats. Emma placed Regina’s on before she quickly slid her arms through her own.

Cora walked them to the door and smiled politely enough at Emma. “It was nice to meet you dear.”

Emma nodded. She didn’t appreciate empty gestures and Cora had been full of them. “You too.”

Regina stepped out of the door without so much as a glance toward her mother and Emma took it as her sign to follow. When they reached Regina’s car, Cora called toward them. “I’ll call you in the morning Regina.”

Regina didn’t answer and handed Emma her keys as she stepped toward the passenger side.

* * *

They pulled up to Regina’s home without a word uttered between them. They may not have known each other long but Emma knew enough to give Regina some space. Regina would have thanked her if she could find the words.

Emma shut off the car and turned toward Regina. “I’m sorry.”

The apology cut Regina out of her thinking and she turned toward Emma. “What on Earth do you have to be sorry for?”

Emma shrugged. “I’m not exactly impressive and I know you were nervous about this. None of my answers seemed right tonight and I just wish I could’ve-”

Regina reached out to place a hand on Emma’s. “I assure you that you could have been the most accomplished woman and my mother would have found fault with you somehow.”

Emma shifted her gaze downward and tried not to cry as the stress of the evening hit her all at once. Maybe this was all a bad idea and she’d read everything between she and Regina wrong. Perhaps, she wasn’t anything like what the other woman actually wanted.

She opened her mouth to give Regina an out before the other woman had a chance to voice what was probably her own disappointment. Regina surprised her by bringing her curved index finger under Emma’s chin. When she gently nudged Emma’s face up, Emma didn’t expect the soft smile on Regina’s lips.

“It doesn’t matter to me Emma. What matters is I find you impressive.”

Emma gave her a shy smile at the compliment. She winked and joked, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Regina rolled her eyes before she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Emma’s lips. “I’m sorry for tonight. I should have done a better job at warning you.”

Emma shook her head. “It’s not your fault. Meeting the parents is never supposed to go well.”

Regina nodded slowly. “How about you come in for some cider and pie? I owe you that at least.”

Emma bit her bottom lip and tilted her head in concern. “What about Henry? I know you’ve talked about taking it slow with him and I don’t want to mess that up.”

“He’ll be asleep.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a rating change with the next chapter so just a heads up.


	6. Break Me to Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time. Hopefully you'll find this to be worth the wait. Shoutout to Steellily who continues to be such a fantastic and generous beta.

Regina felt a warmth across her face and opened her eyes slowly to the sunlight streaming in through the window. As she moved her head to glance at the clock, she let out a small groan at the acute ache that pounded right behind her eyes. She needed to remember she wasn’t in her twenties anymore and as much as she preferred an inebriated state around her mother, the hangover might not be as worth it as it used to be.  

It wasn’t long before she heard the rush of small feet in the hallway then a hesitant stop near her door. She smiled softly as she called out, “You can come in, sweetheart.”

The door flew open and Henry bounded onto her bed. Her body protested the sudden shaking and her head throbbed as Henry landed near the top of her body.

 “Good Morning.”

Regina reached up to touch his cheek. “Good morning, dear.”

Henry leaned into her touch. “I missed you.”

Regina’s heart tugged at the tender look he gave her. “Well it’s a good thing we have all weekend together.” She knew she needed to tell him soon about Emma. She couldn’t keep using the appointment excuse.

“Can we go to the library?”

Regina smiled. “Of course, did you finish your book already?”

Henry nodded enthusiastically. “Last night when Marian was here. I learned 3 new words!”

“That’s fantastic dear! Would you like pancakes this morning?”

Henry nodded slowly as he studied her. “Where do you keep going?”

_Shit_ , she thought. She wasn’t ready for this. There was a plan, a very slow well thought out plan. Although she guessed it was futile, she feigned ignorance. “What do you mean sweetheart?”

Henry pinned her with a look, crossed his small arms over his middle, and arched an eyebrow.  She suddenly felt as if she were looking in a mirror. She might have laughed if he didn’t look so serious. “You don’t like your appointments but you keep having them.”

She sighed as she sat up and smiled softly at him. “I’ve been spending time with someone.”

He lowered his arms and tilted his head. “Who?”

There was probably no sense in continuing to keep it from him. “Emma.”

Henry perked up at her name but crossed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why don’t you bring me?”

Regina thought for a moment. How would she explain this?

“Well, dear, we’ve been talking about grown up things and I wouldn’t want you to get bored.”

“But I like Emma, I want to see her too.”

Regina bit her lip. “Henry, do you remember when your friend Grace’s father started spending time with Ms. Anderson?”

Henry seemed to think for a minute then nodded slowly. “They got married last year.”

“Yes, well, remember before when they would go on grown up dates and Grace would stay with us?”

He took in the new information and tilted his head. “You’re going on dates with Emma?”

Regina nodded slowly. “Yes, dear.”

He took a minute to let the response settle then nodded. “O.K.”

Regina knitted her eyebrows. “O.K.?”

Henry bounded out of the bed, stopped at her doorway and turned around with a mischievous grin. “Race you to the kitchen.”

Regina chuckled, her body protesting the movement, and stood up from her bed. “You’re on, go to the top of the stairs and count to 10 while Mommy gets her slippers.”

She slipped her feet into her slippers as she heard Henry's slow counting the hallway. She was beside him at the count of eight. She gave him a wink as they both assumed ready positions. “Ready. Set. Go.”

She let him win like she always did.

* * *

Breakfast was a fairly uneventful meal with Henry relaying his adventures with Marian and discussing what books he might like to pick out that afternoon.

She eyed her phone when it beeped with an incoming call and ignored it, setting it somewhere in the living room. Her mother wanted to be cold and distant, Regina would repay the gesture with the same attitude. She listened intently to Henry as she read the morning newspaper and popped a few aspirin to manage her hangover. It took a few moments after silence descended between the two of them for her to notice. She folded her paper and was struck by the highly inquisitive look on Henry’s face.

“Why are you going on dates with Emma?”

Regina folded her hands in her lap and replied in a gentle tone. “Because I like her.” Henry set his lips in a thin line and didn’t say more. Regina took it as a cue to prompt him. “How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t want you to,” his tone was firm but she could tell by his furrowed brow that he was unsure how she might take his comment.

“Why is that?” Regina couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped her lips. She hadn’t expected Henry to be pleased but she hoped the fact that it was Emma might help. She could tell by his look that her hope had perhaps been in vain.

“You said our family was good. We don’t need anyone else.” He crossed his arms over his middle and added, “I don’t want anyone else.”

Regina leaned across the table and extended a hand toward him. “Henry, sweetheart, it doesn’t mean our family is changing anytime soon. It’s still you and me, little prince.” She lifted her finger to lightly bop his nose but he recoiled, expecting the gesture.

She opted for a different angle. “You like Emma.” He shook his head in vehement denial. “I-”

She was interrupted by her phone ringing from somewhere in the living room. She put a finger up toward Henry. “We’ll finish in a minute.” She found her phone on the coffee table and her heart sped up a little when she read the caller ID.

“Ms. Mills?”

“Ansley? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just thought you might like to know he’s lucid.”

“How lucid?”

“I think you should bring Henry along.”

* * *

Regina gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath in order to steady her breathing. It had been a month since she’d come and four since Henry accompanied her.

“Mom?” he called from the back seat.

At the sound of his voice, she realized she’d been staring. She smiled back at him as she unfastened her seatbelt and unlocked the car. She held his hand and didn’t miss the fierce grip he used when he squeezed back. Their earlier disagreement was at least temporarily forgotten.

The small two story white country house stood before them and Regina did her best to smile. Rosewood Gardens was a warm place and when she wasn’t worrying over her father’s decline, Regina tried to remind herself of that. Residents waved at Regina and Henry as they made their way up the small steps.

They were greeted by a receptionist Regina didn’t recognize. The woman smiled. “I’m Paige, I’m new here. Who are you visiting?”

“Henry Mills,” said Henry confidently.

Paige smiled at him. “Oh, Mr. Mills is in the library, he mentioned wanting to finish up some reading before his daughter and grandson arrived. I take it that’s the two of you.”

“Yes,” replied Regina quietly as she signed the guestbook. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Ansley just went to check on him. You know the way?”

Regina nodded and led Henry down the small hallway that emptied out into the two recreation rooms.

Her father was browsing a small bookshelf, muttering the titles as his worn hands skimmed the leather bound volumes. He looked up as they entered and his eyes softened in admiration. “Cariño.”

“Hi Daddy,” she swallowed the sob in her throat. His lucid days were few and far between. She feared the day he would forget them altogether.

Henry slipped out of her hand and ran to him. He smiled at him and opened his arms for a hug. Henry flung himself at him and didn’t complain about the pressure of the wheel on his stomach. “Hi, grandpa.”

“Aye, be careful of the chair, I wouldn’t want it to crush my nieto.”

Henry nodded as he stepped aside to give his mother room to hug him.

Regina hugged her father with a watery smile. She reveled in his familiar smell and the way he squeezed her before kissing her cheek. He brought his hand up to cup the cheek he’d just kissed and she was reminded of how often she repeated the gesture with Henry. “Be thankful for today, cariño.”

She nodded and sniffled as she stood up. “Henry, tell _Abuelo_ about your new train set and all of the books you’ve been reading.”

Henry beamed up at her and climbed into his grandfather’s lap. Regina was glad they were alone in the small room and moved to sit at a small table close by. She smiled at the two of them as Henry rattled off his latest news to his grandfather. She always delighted in the special connection the two seemed to share since the moment she introduced them.

Her mind started to fill with all she needed to do in terms of her father’s care. She'd need to check in with his neurologist and sit down with the facility and discuss possibly changing his level of care. She shook her head, tried to block it all out and just enjoy the sight of her father more present than he'd been in a few months. She wanted to believe, just for a moment, that they were just visiting like they used to and not worry that tomorrow her father would not remember any of this.

It took a moment to realize Henry Sr. was looking at her expectantly. “Yes?”

“I was just asking Henry if he might like to go in search of Ansley to prepare some tea.” There was something in his eyes that spoke to the mission as an excuse for them to have a moment.

Regina nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. You remember how to go and ask right, dear?”

Henry nodded and slipped from his grandfather's lap. “Yes, ma’am.” He squared his small shoulders, obviously proud to be trusted with such a task.

“Go then.” Regina gestured toward the doorway.

As Henry walked out, her father rolled his chair closer to her. He regarded her with a fond smile. “Henry says you are going on dates.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Did he mention he blew up about it?”

Henry Sr. chuckled softly and shook his head. “Don't be too hard on him, cariño, you've been just his for years. It's not a simple thing to understand.”

Regina shrugged and placed her arms on the table feeling like she was a teenager again complaining about her day. She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. “I know Daddy, I just hate when he's mad at me. God, he's only eight, what will I do when he's a teenager?”

Her father smiled and placed his hand on her arm. “We did just fine, didn't we?”

She smiled back and placed her hand over his.

Ansley walked in with Henry, a tray of mugs, and a teapot. “I heard you were in need of refreshments.”

They only stayed for one cup of tea, and though Regina would have gladly curled up against her father and stayed all afternoon, she knew her father had limits on how long he could last. She saw his eyes drooping slightly and informed her son that it was time to leave. They hugged and promised to visit again soon.

* * *

The visit with her father stayed with her the next few days. ( _You've been just his for years. It's not a simple thing to understand_.) His words lingered as Henry both clung a little harder and kept his distance.

The night Mary Margaret showed up to watch him for her next date, he latched onto Regina’s leg in a way he hadn't done since he was a toddler.

Regina patted his head. "Henry, sweetheart, I'll be back when you're asleep."

She felt him hold her tighter. "Mom, no, you said we'd have popcorn and watch a movie."

"Oh Henry, we can do those things," provided Mary Margaret and Regina threw her a grateful half smile but Henry acted as if he hadn't heard her.

He released Regina suddenly and glared up at her. "I won't speak to you ever again if you leave, Mommy, I mean it."

She paused and crouched down to face him. She took his chin in her hand and gave him a soft look. "Henry, I love you very very much and you are the most important person to me. I promise it's just you and me all weekend just like it is during the week. Right now I'm leaving though and I will see you in the morning."

He pulled his face out of her hand and crossed his arms. "It's not fair. You love Emma more than me."

She stood and sighed, "Now, that is not true."

"It is," he pouted then rushed up to his room.

Regina stood frozen for a minute and almost started toward him when Mary Margaret spoke. "I'm sure he'll cool off in a little while. He's never mad for long."

"No, he's not," said Regina plainly and almost added that he'd been mad all week which wasn't like him when her phone chimed. "That'll be Emma wondering why it's taking so long."

Mary Margaret gave a gentle nod toward the front door. "Go, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Regina hesitated a moment but turned to go. "It'll only be around 10."

Mary Margaret smiled. “Have Fun.”

* * *

Regina pushed her dinner around, offering a “hmm” every once in awhile to the story Emma was telling about her coworker Mulan’s first date with Ms. Lucas. She looked up when Emma extended a hand over to cover hers. Regina looked up at her. Emma’s eyebrows were scrunched and her head tilted in confusion.

“What?” asked Regina.

“I think you’ve heard like two words I’ve said all night. What’s up?” Emma squeezed her hand.  

Regina shook her head and slipped her hand from under Emma’s. “I’m sorry, I’m just concerned about something.”

Emma nodded and pulled her hand back. “You wanna talk about it?”

Regina shrugged. “Not especially but I know I should. I told Henry.”

“Told him what?”

Regina sighed. "About us. He asked where I'd been going and I told him I'd been spending time with you."

Emma nodded slowly and steeled herself against whatever the answer to her next question might be. "How'd he take it?"

The strained look on Regina’s face told her most of what she needed to know and she figured the other woman's distant mood had been caused by Henry's reaction.

"He doesn't like it. He claims I don't love him as much as I.." She didn't want to say it yet. She couldn't say it really. She'd been worried about timing and pressure. So Regina opted for a partial truth. "Care about you."

Emma shook her head. "Poor kid." She took a sip of her beer and threw her napkin on the table.

Regina tilted her head but before she could say anything, Emma cleared her throat and spoke again. "I understand if you need to-"

Regina knitted her eyebrows. "If I need to what?"

Emma started to fidget with the edge of her drink napkin. "I've been having a great time and Regina, I don't say this to anyone _like ever_ but I really like you. I don't want to come between you two though and if-"

Regina reached across the table and placed her hand on Emma’s. "Emma, I appreciate your concern and honestly your understanding in everything has not gone unnoticed. Henry is eight though and as my father pointed out recently, he's not used to sharing me." She waited a moment and added, "I think he'll need to learn."

Emma nodded slowly. “I just don’t want to be the reason you-”

Regina gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. “It will be difficult but he’ll come through this, Emma. I know he will.”

Emma seemed to accept that for the moment. She nodded toward Regina’s plate. “I guess you’ll need a to go box.”

Regina nodded. “I’m sorry I’ve been too distracted.”

Emma winked. “Yeah, sure blame it on the kid but I know you Regina Mills. You can never finish a meal.”

Regina rolled her eyes and threw a napkin at Emma. Emma laughed and the tension of the night dissipated. Regina waved for the check and after the waiter boxed up her meal, she turned to Emma and smiled.

“Where to next?”

Emma looked a little surprised. “Oh, I thought you might want to cut it early tonight.”

Regina shook her head. “Only if you do.”

Emma gave her a warm smile and checked the time. “We have an hour still. Would you like to go to my place for a little while?”

Regina nodded and stood. “Sounds wonderful."

* * *

Regina was sifting through disciplinary reports a few mornings later when Marian wandered in.

“Hey stranger,” she greeted.

Regina raised an eyebrow and huffed, “Hardly a stranger. I see you every day.”

Marian waved a hand in dismissal. “Not recently, you’re too busy spending every spare moment with your sexy firefighter.”

Regina felt her cheeks warm and resisted the urge to smile. She adjusted her glasses and looked up at her friend. “Someone feeling a little left out?”

Marian lifted a hand to her heart with a dramatic flourish and sighed. “How did you know?”

Regina rolled her eyes and gestured toward the seat opposite her. “Have a seat before I strain my neck looking up at you.”

Marian winked and sat. “So how is it going with Emma?”

Regina smiled as she settled the papers on her desk. “It’s going well.”

Marian wiggled her eyebrows. “Have you slept with her yet?”

“That’s the most creative question you thought to ask?”

Marian rolled her eyes and pinned her with a glare. “Not an answer.”

Regina took a deep breath. They’d gotten so close so many times but there was always Henry or work or the one reason she was too scared to admit. Marian stared at her, obviously committed to drawing an answer out of her.

Regina let out a huff. “No, there, are you happy?”

Marian’s features softened and she offered a small smile.  “Why not?”

Regina bit her lip. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been?”

Marian pointed a finger at her as she tilted her head. “Two years.”

Regina raised her eyebrows and Marian chuckled. “How do you know that?

Marian quirked an eyebrow. “It’s easy to keep track my friend when your dating is usually a wasteland of failed first dates set up by your insufferable mother.”

Regina nodded. “It’s not that we haven’t gotten close, there just always seems to be something in the way.”

Marian nodded. “So desire is obviously not the problem?”

“I assure you, it’s not.”

Marian tapped a finger to her chin. “When is your next date?”

“Next Thursday.”

“How about we take Henry for the evening? I’ll bring him into school with me Friday?”

Regina leaned her chin on her open palm. “I don’t know. Henry has been so distant lately and every time I go out, he has a meltdown.”

“How about I ask him? That way we can pretend I just wanted time with my godson. He won’t suspect a thing.”

“Hmm, that could work, I suppose.”

Marian peered at her for a long moment. “If you’re not ready Regina, you can just say so.”

Regina shook her head. “I’m more than ready, I’m just a little worried I suppose.”

Marian crossed her eyebrows then smirked. “Feelin a little rusty?”

Regina threw a pen at her. “You know, making fun of me is not in the least bit helpful.”

Marian chuckled. “Yes, but this is why you love me.” She leaned forward and placed a hand on Regina’s forearm. “Regina, I promise you’ll be fine. Emma is wonderful and you’ve been having such a great time together. I’m sure this won’t be that much different.”

Regina sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”

Marian squeezed her forearm. “I usually am. So it’s settled, we’ll take Henry next Thursday and you’ll get laid.”

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I suppose you expect a call during the cigarette?”

Marian shrugged. “You wound me, Regina.” She stood up and walked to the door. She turned and added, “a text will do.”

Regina’s retort was interrupted by her phone ringing. She settled with shaking her head and mouthing _you’re ridiculous_.

* * *

Regina fiddled with her purse strap as Emma unlocked her apartment door. She tried to block out the conversation she’d had earlier with her father’s facility. It was time to move him and increase his caring. She’d hoped she could stall the conversation until after her night with Emma but the deadline snuck up on her.  When Emma opened the door, she tilted her head at Regina.

“You okay?”

Regina turned toward her quickly. “What? Oh yes, I’m fine.” She committed to making this night successful and shook thoughts of her father from her head.

Emma nodded and ushered Regina in. “Okay, so what time did you say you have to be back?”

Regina slowly placed her purse on Emma’s dining room table. “I didn’t.”

Emma froze as she took Regina’s coat. “So you don’t have to-”

Regina shook her head slowly. “I’m not on a curfew this time.”

Emma seemed to regain her motor functions after a few minutes and finished taking Regina’s coat and hung it next to her own. She smiled when Regina turned. The light in her eyes caused butterflies to swarm in Regina’s stomach and any lingering worry could, for the moment, be forgotten.

“So would you like to watch a movie or have some-”

She was interrupted by Regina’s hands on her arms and her soft lips pressed against Emma’s. Emma responded immediately as she returned Regina’s kiss and brought her hands to rest on Regina’s cheeks. She moved her fingertips to trail along the edge of Regina’s hairline, causing Regina to let out a small moan. Emma moved her lips from Regina’s mouth to her jawline and Regina felt herself get lost in the sensation. Emma let out a small moan of her own as Regina started in on her neck.

Emma let out a small sigh and cleared her throat. “We should probably move to my-”

Regina smiled against her neck. “Yes, we should.”

She nipped slightly at Emma’s collarbone, causing Emma to let out a groan. Emma moved her hands to Regina’s waist and lifted her. Regina read the cue and wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist, grateful that she’d opted for pants that evening. Emma started her own trail of kisses along Regina’s neck as Regina laid her forehead against Emma’s shoulder.

Regina whined a little when Emma paused to open the door. Emma chuckled at her.

“A little impatient there?”

Regina quirked an eyebrow as she lifted her head to look down at Emma. “Surely, I’m not the only one. How many times have you pictured that lifting move, Lieutenant?”

Emma laughed. “It’s not a move.” She made her way to her bed and lowered Regina onto it. She winked. “Makes this part easier.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Mmhm.” She moved up to make room for Emma to climb fully up her body. When Emma was settled, Regina brought a hand up to her neck and pulled her closer. Regina hovered close to Emma’s lips and whispered, “it’s a good move.”

She swallowed Emma’s _it’s not a move_ protest with another kiss. Regina lifted her body up as Emma’s hands made their way to the bottom of Regina’s shirt and slid under to press her palms against Regina’s stomach. Regina pulled Emma closer and pressed her lips harder against Emma’s as she let out a soft moan. Emma started to unbutton Regina’s blouse and Regina lost her hold on Emma’s neck as Emma replaced her fingertips with her lips.

Regina moved her fingers to Emma’s hair as she tried to pull her as close as possible. When Emma reached the edge of Regina’s bra, she looked up at her.

“You’re insanely gorgeous, you know that?”

Regina shrugged. “You’re not so bad yourself but then again, you’re currently overdressed.”

Emma rolled her eyes and lifted up as she pulled off her shirt. She tilted her head down at Regina. “Better?”

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “Almost.” She sat up and pulled at the edge of Emma’s sports bra as she kissed her stomach. Emma took the hint and pulled off her bra. Regina kissed the valley between her breasts and whispered, “much better.”

Emma chuckled as she brought her fingers to Regina’s hair and pulled her closer. She moaned and sighed. “I wasn’t done with you, you know?”

Regina kissed her way to Emma’s nipple and gave it a slight tug, earning an appreciative groan in response. She squeezed Emma’s side and winked up at her. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “O.K. talking part is over for now.” She nudged Regina’s shoulder and laid her down in her previous position. She unclasped Regina’s bra as Regina lifted her back to aide in its removal. Emma kissed and licked her way up the space between Regina’s breasts before she moved to pay special attention to each.

Regina shifted her legs and felt the increasing moisture between them. She bit her lip and moaned as Emma imitated Regina’s earlier move of giving one of Regina’s nipples a tug. Regina let out a deep groan as Emma moved her hand to unclasp Regina’s pants and pull them down. Regina lifted to help her and accidentally kneed Emma in the stomach.

“Omph,” Emma stopped and held her side for a moment.

Regina’s hand flew to Emma's side as she sat up. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Emma grunted a little then repositioned herself over Regina. “I’m good.”

Regina hesitated and Emma gave her a kiss in reassurance.

Emma winked and added, “it’s not the worst injury and I’d say it’s worth it.”

Regina rolled her eyes and kicked her pants to the floor. “If you’re sure?”

“More than sure.” Emma smiled as she pulled at Regina’s underwear. “May I?”

Regina nodded and lifted her hips as Emma pulled her painties down. Emma ran her fingertips achingly slow from Regina’s ankles to her thighs. Regina moaned and shifted her legs. Emma took a long look at her and winked.

“Like I said, gorgeous.”

Regina smiled up at her and Emma leaned up to place a gentle kiss on her lips before she moved her lips down Regina’s body and settled on Regina’s lower stomach. Regina lifted her hips and groaned.

“Please.”

Emma nodded and pulled Regina’s legs over her shoulders as she lowered herself to kiss Regina’s center. Regina moaned and rolled her hips at the contact. Emma rolled her tongue against Regina’s clit and Regina started to buck against her mouth.

“God, yes.”

Emma continued slowly and when she added a finger, Regina’s moans increased as she brought a hand to settle in Emma’s hair and pull her closer. Emma increased the pressure against Regina’s clit and the frequency of her thrusts. Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm build. Emma switched position slightly and Regina felt herself reach the beginning of the edge.

“Oh God, Emma.”

She felt Emma smile against her center and almost admonished her for it before Emma added another finger and started to suck on her clit. Regina moved her hand from Emma’s hair and pulled at the covers as she rolled her hips against Emma and let herself go. She felt her toes numb and her body still before it relaxed completely.

Emma gave her a few minutes before she pulled her fingers out and kissed her way up to Regina’s shoulder and laid down next to her. Regina opened her eyes slowly and kissed Emma’s cheek. She slung her legs over Emma’s hips and tugged at her pants.

“Your turn, Lieutenant.”

Emma chuckled as Regina pulled her pants down and showed her she could give as much as she got.

* * *

They lay together on Emma’s bed, exhausted but too wired to sleep. Regina curled up to Emma and Emma started to run her hands through Regina’s hair.

“I’m glad you got an overnight sitter.”

Regina chuckled. “As am I.” She started to trace nonsensical patterns on Emma’s stomach. “I apologize that it’s such a juggling game sometimes.”

Emma gave her head a gentle squeezing then started to run her fingers through her hair again. “Regina, it’s not some major sacrifice. You’re worth every bit of it.”

Regina smiled and looked up at her. “Thank you.”

Emma moved her hand to Regina’s cheek and gave her a thoughtful look. “You looked a little worried when we walked in. Was it just nerves or-”

Regina took a deep breath and laid her head back down. “It’s my father.” She felt Emma stiffen for a moment and she worried that maybe this really would be too much to share. Maybe this relationship wasn’t exactly what she’d hoped it was.  

Then Emma relaxed and asked in the gentlest tone Regina ever heard her use. “Will you tell me about him?”

“He’s wonderful but the story of my parents is so long and…”

Emma moved her hand to cover Regina’s which currently laid on Emma’s stomach. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, Regina, but I do want to know what you’re willing to share.”

It was such an open request, one that let Regina know she could start and stop at any point and it was precisely the push she needed to start.

Regina didn’t look at her as she began to speak. “My parents never seemed to care much for one another. They didn’t touch and my mother, well, you met her.” She could sense Emma’s nod even if she couldn’t currently see her. “She’s a bit distant but she wanted what was best for me and my father did too. I was about the only thing they had in common. It’s not much to base a marriage on. The divorce came when I was twelve. My father was never very adept at standing up to my mother but he hired the best lawyer he could find and he fought for me. I was old enough to be asked for my input and I’m not sure my mother has ever forgiven me for choosing my father.” She paused and squeezed Emma’s side.

“We had a quiet life for four years. I studied, he worked and I enjoyed his company more than most people my age did with their parents. I never saw the sickness coming but I suppose it’s not something you can ever predict.”

She sighed and tried to will the tears in her eyes to control themselves as she continued. “He had his first heart attack when I was sixteen and I gave up a position as a counselor at my favorite equestrian camp that summer to care for him. His recovery went well but he was never quite the same. When Daniel and I returned from our honeymoon, I noticed he would start to forget things. He’d be holding his keys in his hands and frantically look for them. A neighbor called me one afternoon to let me know she’d found him wandering the neighborhood and I finally got him to agree to a neurologist visit.”

She took a deep breath. Emma noticed her hands start to shake a little as she continued. “We hired an aide at first and checked on him frequently but it wasn’t enough, within a couple of years, he had a stroke and I had to put him in a memory care facility. He was very confused and lost but eventually he liked it. He’s been declining in the last two years and he’s rarely lucid. He was the other day when I told Henry about you.”

She felt Emma’s hand reach her head and gently guide her face to look up at Emma. “You could have told me then.”

Regina shrugged and offered a watery smile. “I didn’t know how to and I know it’s a lot so if you want to just stop and...”

Emma quirked an eyebrow. “You think I’m just going to run after that?”

Regina shook her head. “I wouldn’t blame you.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. “I’m here as long as you’ll let me be here. I’m glad you told me.”

Regina resettled closer to Emma’s shoulder. “I am too.”

* * *

When Emma dropped her off early the next morning, Regina hesitated at her door. She turned toward Emma. “I had a fantastic time.”

Emma smiled. “I did too.”

Regina pulled her bottom lip through her teeth. “Do you think you might be ready to spend some time with Henry? I just feel maybe if you spend more time with him, he might start to feel better.”

Emma placed her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels. “If you think he’s ready.”

Regina shrugged. “I’m not sure if he’ll ever be ready but it’s been weeks and I want to at least try to make this a little smoother.”

Emma scratched the back of her head. “I don’t want to force him, Regina, and I don’t want to cause too much trouble.”

Regina placed a hand on her arm. “I think this might be one of those things we just do. I don’t expect him to suddenly be okay but we have to try. Could you do that much for me?”

Emma nodded. “Of course. I’m free Tuesday.”

Regina nodded and kissed her cheek. “Tuesday it is. I’ll cook, you bring dessert.”

“You got it.”    

* * *

It was worse than Regina could have imagined. Her normally well behaved boy shut down every one of Emma’s attempts to engage him in conversation and barely ate his favorite  lasagne.

She offered an apologetic smile at Emma who looked more frightened than Regina had ever seen her.

“Henry, why don’t you tell Emma about your new fire engine book?”

Henry glared at Emma. “No.”

“Henry-”

Emma interrupted whatever she was going to say and looked over at Henry. “Henry, I don’t want you to feel bad about me. I promise I’m not here to take you from your mom.”

Henry looked a little stunned before he crossed his arms. “I don’t believe you and I don’t want you here.”

Regina sighed and opened her mouth to scold her son but Emma interrupted again.

“You don’t have to believe me now, Henry, but I promise you, I really like your mom and I know that you’re everything to her. I don’t want to hurt her and I definitely don’t want to hurt you.”

Henry shook his head and stood up. “I hope you go away and never come back.” He turned and ran for the staircase.

Regina stood. “Henry Daniel Mills,” she called.

Emma stood up and put a hand to her arm. “Regina, I don’t want to force him.”

Regina nodded. “I appreciate that but he doesn’t get to be rude.”

Emma kissed her cheek. “Just go easy on him.” There was a pain in her eyes that Regina wanted so much to understand but she knew this wasn’t the time to ask.

“Okay.”

Emma squeezed her arm. “I think I should go.”

Regina nodded and placed her hand over Emma’s. “I’ll see you Saturday?”

Emma winked. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Regina kissed her and walked her to the door. “Good night.”

Emma caressed her cheek. “Night, Regina.”

* * *

Friday night, Regina and Henry settled into their couch to watch a movie. It’d been a tense week for them but Henry seemed excited for their movie night and she would take it.

An hour in, the doorbell rang and Regina paused the movie to open it. Mary Margaret stood on her doorstep panting with fear in her eyes that Regina couldn’t remember ever seeing before.

“Turn on the news.”

Regina felt her stomach drop and try as she might, she couldn’t block out another time she’d heard those very same words and the outcome that followed. She moved into the living room and picked up the remote. There were images of a fire in the middle of town. She didn’t hear much of what the news reporter said but she read the headline that informed them it was one of the worst fires in the past five years.

Regina couldn’t remember many times in which she willingly maintained contact with Mary Margaret but they held onto each other as the news reporters continued to cover the fire. At some point, Henry moved to stand next to her and she pulled him close. They sat glued to the TV after numerous attempts to contact the fire station and Emma or David were met with voicemails and busy signals.

Regina had no idea when they managed to arrange a series of blankets and pillows on the floor but they sat cuddled in front of the TV until they all fell asleep.

An hour or two later, Regina shifted slightly at the sound of a key in the door and noticed the late hour on the hallway clock. Mary Margaret lay asleep with Henry cuddled between them. Regina checked the two cell phones in front of her and there were no messages on either of them.

There was a muttered, “oh shit,” as someone stumbled into the room. Regina rose at the voice and didn’t think there had ever been a time in which she was so delighted to hear someone curse.

Emma stumbled back as Regina’s arms flew around her waist. “I’m sorry, I lost reception after I got off and I thought you might want to see me.” She held up a key. “I know you said emergencies only but I thought this qualified.”

Regina kissed her and held her close as she buried her face in Emma’s neck. “I was so worried, we thought you might be-”

Emma stroked her back. “I know, I know.” Regina started to shake with sobs against her and Emma continued to hold her and offer words of reassurance.

Regina calmed after a few minutes enough to speak. “David?”

Emma nodded. “He’s safe and on his way to Mary Margaret’s.”

Regina nodded and pulled Emma into the living room as she woke Mary Margaret and explained. Mary Margaret thanked Emma and left.

Henry was still asleep and Emma offered to carry him to bed. Regina nodded and was thankful he didn’t wake as they settled him into bed.

Regina pulled Emma toward her bedroom and simply requested, “Stay.”

Emma looked quickly toward Henry’s bedroom. “Maybe I should take the couch.”

Regina shook her head. “No, please, I need to know you’re here."

Emma nodded and followed Regina into her bedroom. She removed her sweater and discarded her pants, taking a pair of pajama bottoms Regina pulled out from a drawer.

Regina sniffled as they settled in and Emma started to stroke her back. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Regina gave her a squeeze and sighed. “Thank God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Carino=dear, nieto=grandson, and abuelo=grandfather. 
> 
> It's been quite some time and I have a plan for the next two chapters (chapter 7 is partially written) so this story WILL be finished but I can't for sure say when. My goal is the end of June but I make no promises. Thank you to everyone who reads and comments. You all are the best!


	7. Fell In Love with Another Burning So Bright

Emma woke early the next morning at the insistence of her bladder. There was a soft hum from the woman currently cuddled next to her with an arm across Emma's middle. Emma kissed her head and slowly slipped out of the bed. She took a pillow and repositioned it, hiding a chuckle as Regina squeezed it.

When she was finished, Emma washed her hands then leaned against the doorway of the bathroom and peered at Regina’s sleeping form. She thought about the night before and remembered the panicked look on Regina’s face. She felt the lingering guilt in the pit of her stomach for being the one to put it there. This was the part of the job Emma hated the most. It was one thing to risk her life when she only had herself to consider but she hated worrying anyone else. Marco did his best to try and hide it but she noted the relief in his voice every time she called him after a shift.

Emma sighed and shook her head. She and Regina hadn’t discussed this part of the job yet, partly because Emma was afraid Regina might think it was all too much. It wouldn’t be the first time she lost a relationship to her job.

Regina shifted slightly but didn’t wake and Emma thought back to Henry lying on the floor in front of the TV. She knew she wasn’t his favorite person right now but she guessed he was at least scared for his mom.

She paused for a few minutes to see if Regina might stir again and wake before she walked quietly out of the bedroom, knowing she’d have a hard time falling back to sleep. She made her way to the kitchen and started the coffeemaker.

As Emma was searching for a pan to make eggs, there was a soft shuffle of feet behind her. She closed the cabinet and stood as she turned.

Henry tilted his head up at her in wonder. “Emma?”

Emma shrugged and gave him a soft smile. “Hey kid, want to help with breakfast?”

She expected him to yell, insist she had no right to be in his house. Instead, he stared for a long moment before he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma startled before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and patted his head. She bent an ear toward his head when she heard him sniffle.  She realized as he squeezed her that he was shaking slightly. She crouched down to get a better look at him and rubbed his arms as she spoke.

“Hey, hey, what’s up?”

His nose started to run as he wiped his eyes. He struggled to speak through his sobbing.

“I’m so-” hiccup “sorry, I’m-” hiccup “so so sorry.”

Emma shook her head and wiped his cheeks. “Sorry about what?”

He started to breath deeper and when his hiccups subsided, he explained.

“I said all those mean things to you the other night then last night I watched the TV with mom and Aunt Mary. I thought..” he dissolved into tears again and Emma leaned forward to gather him in her arms.

She rubbed his back and reassured him. “Listen kid, last night had nothing to do with you. Like not your fault _at all_.” She gave him a squeeze before she continued. “As for the other stuff, it’s ok if you’re still upset about me and your mom.”

Henry sniffled as he wiped his eyes again. “Are you sure?”

Emma cupped his cheek. “Yeah, kid, I’m sure. And look, it doesn’t matter how much time it takes. We’ll just take it one step at a time. K?”

Henry nodded and gave her a hug. “Thank you, Emma.”

Emma hugged him back. “No problem.” She tapped his head. “Now show me where your mom keeps all the goods so we can make some grub.”

Henry nodded and pointed at a cabinet before he disappeared into the pantry. He reemerged with a small stool.

“I use this when I help Mom. I can do pancakes.”

Emma quirked an eyebrow and shifted to make room. “All by yourself?”

Henry smiled. “Yeah, but I have to have an adult watch me.”

Emma smiled back. “All right, I’ll mix it up for you then you’re on pancakes and I’m on eggs.”

Henry gave her a salute. “Got it, Lieutenant.”

Emma chuckled. “Save the salute for the military, kid.” She poked his side and he giggled as he tried to avoid her.

He smiled up at her when she handed him the pancake mix. “I’m glad you're ok.”

Emma smiled and ruffled his hair. “Me too.”

They chatted about Henry’s schoolwork and his latest book while they cooked. It eased some of the lingering worry Emma had from their failed dinner the week prior. They’d just finished when Regina padded into the kitchen. She wiped her bangs from her eyes and knitted her eyebrows at the two of them.

“Emma? Henry?”

Emma kissed her cheek. “He said you let him help usually.”

Regina nodded slowly, a slightly dazed look on her face. “I do.”

She watched transfixed as Henry set the table and Emma plated their breakfast and poured drinks. Emma pulled out a chair for her and smiled.

“You gonna join or just stare at us all morning?”

Henry tilted his head up at Regina. “Are you ok, Mom?”

Regina cleared her throat and finally found the ability to move as she sat in the chair Emma pulled out.

“Yes, dear. I think I’m still waking up.”

Henry looked a little skeptical but shrugged and took a sip of his orange juice.

Regina turned toward Emma.

“You didn’t have to.”

Emma winked. “I wanted to and you never told me you had such a talented chef for a kid.”

Henry beamed at the compliment. “Mom, you should see Emma flip an omelette. It never falls apart like when I try it.”

Regina smiled at him. “But no one flips a pancake like you, little prince.”

Henry blushed, looking a little embarrassed and whined. “Mom.”

Emma chuckled. “Little prince? That’s a pretty cool nickname, kid.” She turned toward Regina. “I guess that makes you the queen?”

Regina smirked as she took a sip of coffee. “Naturally, dear.”

Emma took a bite of her pancakes. “Well, dig in, your Majesty.”

Emma liked how warm it felt to sit with them and do something as simple as have breakfast. She made sure to keep her eye on Henry who still looked a little wary every time she and Regina touched. At least he didn’t throw the same glares he had when Emma came for dinner. He also smiled at her when he asked questions and was pleased as she continued to ask him about his reading.

Things were getting better, so why did she feel like it might all come crashing down soon?

* * *

Emma stayed most of the morning and early afternoon before she needed to leave for some errands. She kissed Regina and promised to return later with pizza since Henry decided he would love Emma to come back for dinner.

She fully intended on going home but her Bug led her to Marco’s. She tapped on her her steering wheel after she parked and tried to come up with the best way to ask her father for advice. In the end, she decided she’d do what she always did and wing it.

Marco looked a little confused as he answered the door. “Emma, what are you doing here?”

Emma smiled. “What, a girl can’t come see her Papá?”

Marco quirked an eyebrow. “Now, I know there is something because you haven’t called me that since you broke your arm your junior year.” He opened the door for her to come in.

Emma shrugged as she made her way to the kitchen. Marco put on the kettle then turned to lean against the counter.

“How is work?”

Emma plopped on a chair. “It’s good.”

Marco hummed as he nodded. Emma wished she was better at just saying things but feelings were messy and as much as she knew coming to Marco was the right thing, she also struggled with how to articulate exactly what was bothering her.

Marco grabbed two mugs and prepared the vanilla cinnamon mix that calmed Emma by smell alone. He didn’t turn toward her when he asked his next question.

“And your principal?”

Emma slumped and sighed. “It’s good.” She paused then added, “mostly.”

Marco hummed again and moved to sit opposite Emma. “What happened?”

Emma ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t, uh, I don’t really know if it’s a good idea to keep dating her.”

Marco tilted his head in contemplation. “Do you no longer enjoy her company?”

Emma shook her head. “No, she’s all I think about and when I’m with her, I just… I’ve never felt like this for anyone.”

Marco nodded. “That doesn’t sound much like a problem yet.”

The kettle went off and Marco prepared their mugs. Emma waited to speak until he resettled. She braced her hands on her mug and sighed.

“The problem is, I don’t want to hurt her. I don’t want her worrying about me every time I have to leave for work.”

Marco gave her a soft smile. “The price we pay for connection, my love, is that people care for us.”

Emma took a sip of her tea and felt a little of the tension in her body ebb. “I know, I’m just not sure it’s worth it for her. She’s got a kid, did I tell you?”

Marco shook his head slowly. “You’ve been a little tight lipped about her.”

Emma laid her hand on top of his and squeezed. “I’m sorry. Anyway, this kid, Henry, he’s amazing. He’s still warming up to the idea of me being with his mom. And I don’t want him having nightmares like some of the other fighters’ kids.”

Marco gave her hand an answering squeeze. “You can’t help the way others think or feel about you, _bambina_.”

Emma nodded gently. “I know, I just, he’s already lost a dad, Regina’s lost a husband and I don’t want-”

“To be another person they lose? Would that not also be true if you left of your own accord?”

Emma fidgeted with the handle of her mug and sighed again.

Marco chuckled softly. “Emma, what did I tell you after the first time you ran away?”

“That you’d always be here, ready to let me back in, no matter how many times I tried to leave. That I could always come home.”

Marco shook his head. “No, that was the second time. I meant when you were eleven, before you went to live with that family for a year.”

Emma knitted her eyebrows. “I don’t know.” It was hard to remember that there was a time before this home felt permanently hers. Not that she ever forgot the endless homes the first twelve years of life or the family that traded her in as soon as they got pregnant.

But there was something about this beautiful three bedroom ranch house with its homemade furniture and the sounds of Marco's workshop that slowly slipped in over the years to heal the pain of being the little girl no one wanted. No one it turned out except a gentle carpenter and his son. August was mostly moved out when Emma came around but he’d been so quick to accept her as the kid sister he claimed he always wanted.

Marco pointed toward the living room. “You’d snuck back into the house and found me on the couch. You were so angry, your hands balled into those small fists. You looked primed for a fight. I passed you my tea and you stared for so long before you took it. Then we sat down and I said, no matter how much you fight me, my love will never leave. I told you I’d care for you my whole life no matter how much you might not want me to. Then I told you, above everything else, you are not disposable.”

He brought a hand up to her cheek. “You are not a burden. If this Regina cares for you, I’m sure she knows that. That little boy knows it too. You have a dangerous job but anything can take you away. You remember I lost my Marie to a car accident. She was running an errand. An _errand_ , Emma.”

Emma rubbed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was cry but between the stress of the night before, the lovely morning she’d had and Marco reminding her of her worth, it was probably a losing battle. She took a deep breath and whispered her next words.

“I just don’t want her-”

Marco nodded. “To be hurt, to worry. I know my love.”

Emma shook her head. “God, what am I going to do?”

Marco reached up and wiped a few of her tears before he patted her cheek and smiled. “Well, you may want to start by letting me finally meet this lovely woman and her son.”

Emma bit her lip. “Marco, I don’t know about that.”

He winked. “But I do, bring her the next time you have another weekend evening free so we don’t have to worry about school.”

Emma rubbed her face and sighed. This was big, she’d never brought anyone to meet Marco. (Catching the neighbor Lily in her room at 16 was not the same thing) “Are you sure?”

Marco nodded. “Yes, I would like to meet her.”

Emma took a long sip of her drink and nodded. There was so little he ever really asked of her.  “O.K., I’ll ask her.”

Marco smiled. “Good and remember my dear, I know love is frightening but there is nothing you are experiencing that doesn’t happen for so many. Do not run just because you’re afraid of too much attachment. You are too late for that.”

Emma sighed. “You’re right. God, how are you always so right?”

Marco chuckled. “I’m your Papá, it’s the way of things.”

Emma rolled her eyes but chuckled at his wink.

* * *

Emma waited a couple of weeks before she asked. She reasoned it was because it took that long to have a weekend evening free but she knew her nerves had just as much to do with it.

Now, she paced Regina’s office with the small container of Tiana’s beignets, something that had come to be Regina’s favorites. She wasn’t exactly sure how to go about this. Honestly, she should be less nervous. A dinner at Marco’s was not a formal affair like a dinner at the Blanchards but _still_ it was dinner at Marco’s.

She stopped moving when she heard heels edge closer to the door. She took a deep breath as Regina opened the door. Regina tilted her head up at her and adjusted her glasses. Any other occasion, Emma would comment about how cute she looked.

“Emma?”

Emma shrugged and offered her the container. “Here, these are for you.”

Regina nodded and took the beignets. “Did I forget a lunch or something?”

Emma shook her head. “No, I just dropped by.”

Regina smiled. “Well, that’s a nice surprise. Have a seat.” She gestured toward a chair and rounded her desk to take her seat opposite Emma.

Emma twiddled her thumbs. “So uh, how’s your day?”

Regina peered at her before she glanced back and forth between Emma’s eyes and hands. She smiled warmly and quirked an eyebrow,. “Why don’t you tell me what you really came for?”

“WillyoucometoMarco’sfordinner?” muttered Emma.

Regina cupped her ear and leaned closer. “Could you repeat that, dear? I didn’t quite catch it.”

Emma sighed and straightened her shoulders. “Will you please come to Marco’s for dinner?”

Regina raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, and if it’s ok, I want Henry to come too.”

Regina smiled. “You do?”

Emma gave her a small smile. “I think he’ll like Marco and I,” she paused for a moment, “I want my dad to meet the two people I care about the most.”

Regina blinked slowly. “Are you saying-”

“I love you,” replied Emma. When Regina stilled, Emma stood up and shook her head. “Shit, I should have done that in a better way right? Like gotten you flowers and stuff. I’m sorry I just-”

Regina placed her hands on Emma’s arms to stop her pacing. Emma’s eyes widened. When had Regina stood up? Regina smiled up at her.

“I, well, I love you too and I would be delighted to meet your father.”

Emma sighed and smiled. Regina brought one of her hands to rest on Emma’s cheek as Emma did the same with her. Their lips met in a sweet, simple kiss that ended much sooner than Emma would have liked.

Regina rested her forehead against Emma’s. “When would you like us to come?”

Emma gave her another light kiss. “Friday at eight. I’ll text you the address.”

Regina nodded lightly. “Do I bring anything?”

“You don’t have to but if you want to, I think he’d enjoy your taste in wine.”

Regina’s phone rang and they both jumped, bumping their heads against one another. Regina answered and rubbed her forehead.

“Principal Mills.”

Emma rubbed her own forehead and after a few minutes, kissed Regina’s cheek and mouthed that she’d call later.

* * *

Emma paced in the foyer, stopping every few minutes to look out at a driveway that produced nothing new in the past half hour.

Marco was seated in the small room to the left of the foyer with an apron, sanding a table leg. “Em, it’s still twenty minutes before they’re early.”

Emma didn’t stop.

Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You need to put that energy somewhere useful.” He stood and untied his apron only to retie it around Emma. “The best way would be to sit down and finish this leg. I will keep watch.”

Emma peered at him in his soft gray sweater and nice brown slacks. Though he kept insisting this was casual, she knew by his church clothes, he thought this was as significant as she did. There was no arguing with him though so she huffed and took his abandoned seat.

“Ten minutes then I’m quitting.”

Marco chuckled as he nodded. “Just as I expected.”

She lasted eight and Regina arrived in ten. Marco placed a hand on Emma’s arm as she tried to go outside and greet Regina and Henry.

“Patience, they may be just as nervous as you.”

Emma rolled her eyes but stayed until the doorbell rang. She looked over at Marco who nodded his approval and she opened the door.

“Hey,” she greeted.

Henry stood close to Regina who held up a bottle of wine. “Hi, I know we’re a bit early.”

“Aye, a chianti, a woman after my own heart.” Marco took the wine bottle and extended his free hand. “You must be the lovely Regina.”

Regina smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Swan.”

Marco shook his head. “No need for formalities. Besides that name only belongs to my bambina. Call Me Marco.”

“Marco. This is my son, Henry.”

Henry offered a polite smile. “Hi.”

Marco smiled. “Hello, Henry, I’ve heard so many things about you. Tell me, have you ever constructed a table?”

Henry quirked an eyebrow. “Like from wood?”

“Yes, let’s say your mother and Emma go and set things for dinner and I show you my workshop?”

Henry’s eyes lit up and he peered up at his mom for approval. She nodded and Henry took Marco’s offered hand as they made their way to the garage.

Emma felt nervous as Regina took the home in while they made their way to the kitchen.

“There are so many lovely pictures of you, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes as she grabbed wine glasses. “Yeah, Marco’s a little crazy about that stuff.”

Regina nodded as she leaned against the counter. “Parents who love their children usually are.”

Emma nodded and grabbed plates and napkins. She handed the napkins to Regina. They circled each other as they set the table and when Emma set the last plate, Regina squeezed her side.

“Breathe, dear, it might help ease that worried crinkle in your forehead.”

Emma sighed and shook her head. “That obvious?”

Regina kissed her cheek. “A bit. We’re going to be fine.”

Emma nodded slowly and went to open the bottle Regina brought. As soon as she was done filling glasses for the adults, Marco and Henry entered. Henry was firing off questions about different types of wood and how long each project took.

She smiled at them and knew Regina was right.

They were going to be just fine.

* * *

After they finished dessert, Marco invited Henry for another look around his shop to which he readily accepted.

Marco winked at Emma. “I'm sure Emma and your lovely mother can handle the dishes.”

Regina smiled. “We can, Henry be careful and do not touch anything without permission.”

“Yes, Mom.” He turned and took Marco's hand. It reminded Emma of a picture she loved from when August was little. It was taken by Marie, whom she’d never met, while the trio was on vacation. Marco was leading August to study some driftwood and August leaned forward in the picture to point at something in the distance.

“He adores him already,” commented Regina as she started to fill up the sink.

“I think the feeling is mutual.” Emma brought the last of the dishes to the counter and placed her hand on Regina's forearm. “You're the guest. I can do this, you can have another glass of wine.”

Regina shook her head. “I need to drive home, remember? And I don't mind, Emma. I like,” she paused, searching for the right word, “how open it is here.”

Emma nodded as she started to wash the dishes. “When I first came here I didn't trust it. No one is that nice, at least from what I'd seen. In most places, everyone appeared ok in the beginning and then,” she stopped lost in a memory she wasn't sure if she should share.

Regina saved her from the explanation by grabbing a towel and drying the dinner plate Emma had just cleaned. “But Marco was different I take it.”

Emma smiled. “In more ways than I knew. August too. It sucks he's out of town and you couldn't meet him too. I think you'd get a kick out of each other.”

Regina nodded as she dried another plate. “Perhaps if I'm invited back.”

Emma chuckled. “I don't think you have to worry about that. Marco gets a kid to teach and someone who speaks perfect Italian and could rival his cooking skills.”

Regina shrugged. “I'm not so sure about that. I can't remember the last time I met someone who made such an incredible three course dinner.”

Emma winked. “Don't let Tia hear you say that.”

Regina smiled. “As much as that tiramisu was delectable, no one can quite rival your Tia’s beignets or her dulce de leche cheesecake. I'll need to take some to my,” she stopped and almost dropped her plate.

Emma caught it and dried her hands. She squeezed Regina's shoulder.

“I'm sure he’d love it.”

Regina gave her a grateful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. “He would and he would love you.”

Emma smiled. “I'm sure I'd love him too.”

Regina folded her towel and placed it gingerly on the counter. “So why don't you show me this room you snuck Lily into at 16?”

Emma felt her cheeks warm. “Didn't forget about that, did you?”

Regina chuckled. “Of course not.”

Emma sighed and led her down the hallway to her childhood bedroom.

Regina was silent as she took in the various posters and cross country trophies. Emma fidgeted in the doorway and felt almost as nervous as she did when she snuck her high school girlfriend in. It was silly, she knew, since Regina had enjoyed every bit of this evening but Emma still feared she might find fault somewhere in this home that was more than Emma ever imagined as a child.

Regina lifted a small bear from Emma's bed and stroked it softly. Her eyes were kind as they looked up Emma.

“I wouldn't guess you'd be one for stuffed animals.”

Emma stepped in and took the bear gently from Regina. “It was the first thing Marco gave me. I had a lot of nightmares after my last placement before here. He saw me staring at this bear in his friend’s shop and surprised me with it when we got home. I was still too scared to ask for Marco when I needed comfort so he would tuck Mr. Bear in with me. ‘To watch over you’ he’d say. Even if we’d fought or I wouldn't talk to him, he always made sure Mr. Bear was here.”

Emma was greeted with Regina's sad smile as she looked up.

“I had a stuffed horse.”

Emma winked to ease the heaviness of her confession and Regina's offering which seemed to hold more than she was sharing.

“Of course you did.”

Regina rolled her eyes and pointed to the window. “So this is the scene of the crime?”

Emma nodded. “I thought I was so slick but I forgot the walls in this house weren't as thick as I'd like.”

Regina chuckled. “Being a teenager comes with that thrilling combination of feeling invincible and unbelievable stupidity.”

Emma wiggled her eyebrows. “Only 5 years till you have one in your house.”

Regina sighed as she sat on Emma's bed. “Oh, don't remind me. Just let me believe he’ll always be this young.”

Emma shook her head. “No such luck.” She turned toward the door as she heard Marco and Henry re-enter the house. “I think they're back.”

Regina threw her a wicked grin. “What? Afraid of being caught sneaking around with your girlfriend again?”

Emma laughed. “Oh yeah, it'll be just as embarrassing when they walk in here and catch us further apart than we were at dinner.”

Regina stood with a mischievous glint in her eyes and stopped close enough to press her body against Emma's.

She licked her lips and inquired, “This more to your liking?”

Emma opened her mouth to reply when Henry's voice filtered in through the hallway.

“Mom? Emma?”

Regina jumped slightly and Emma chuckled. “Now who’s scared of getting caught?” She squeezed Regina's hips as Regina rolled her eyes. She called out to Henry.

“We’re coming, kid.”

Emma slipped her hand into Regina's and led her out to the living room.

* * *

A month later, Emma flipped her newspaper as Mulan walked into the firehouse kitchen. She plopped down next to Emma and picked up the discarded Arts section.

Emma quirked an eyebrow. “Looking for date ideas? Ruby doesn’t seem the type.”

Mulan rolled her eyes. “Just because she’s not in the society papers doesn’t mean she’s not cultured.”

“Regina’s not-” she stopped as Mulan tapped on her newspaper. There was an article about a charity fundraiser on Thursday. Emma tried to ignore the small tinge of sadness at not being told by Regina when it listed her as one of the sponsors. It didn’t mean anything. Besides, Regina bitched about those things all the time. She probably wouldn’t want to invite Emma to something she hated so much.

Except.

Except it seemed like the thing one would take a significant other to. The kind of thing that spoke to permanency. The kind of thing that at least was mentioned even if it was just to complain about.

“Earth to Emma?”

Emma shook her head and turned to Mulan. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“I asked if you’re planning to go.”

“Oh, I don’t know yet.” She didn’t normally lie to Mulan but she didn’t want to explain that this was the first time she was hearing about the event.

“I get it if you told her you’d want to skip. I hate shit like that.”

Emma chuckled. “Says the first volunteer for the calendar last year.”

Mulan playfully punched her in the arm. “Hey, that’s different, all I had to do was pose.”

“And what a good pose.”

Emma looked up and smiled at Ruby. “Hey Rubes.”

“Hey Emma, I have-” Emma heard the sound of familiar heels echo down the hall. She lifted up her newspaper. She knew it was a futile attempt to hide from Regina but she wasn’t sure she could face her after reading about the fundraiser.

“They could have used a better picture.”

Emma wanted to laugh at Regina’s quip but she couldn’t quite yet raise her head. She heard Mulan get up and figured the set of footsteps that followed were Ruby’s. She saw Regina sit out of the corner of her eye and tried not to sigh. She knew she was being stupid. Emma was an adult and she should be able to talk to her girlfriend.

“Is something wrong?”

 _Yes_ , her mind screamed but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. Emma adjusted in her chair and shook her head. “No.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “The baseball scores that interesting?”

Emma shrugged. “Could be.”

Regina sighed. “Well if you hide behind that paper, you won’t see what I brought you for dinner?”

Emma internally cursed her traitorous stomach for choosing that moment to growl. Regina held her tupperware above the paper and Emma breathed in the wonderful aroma of Regina’s eggplant parmesan. She slowly put down the paper and faced Regina.

“There you are.” Regina tilted her head and smiled. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

Emma crossed her arms on the table and burrowed her head in her elbow. “It’s stupid.”

Regina placed a hand on Emma’s forearm. “I’m sure it’s not.”

Emma took a deep breath and laid her cheek on her arm. “Why didn’t you tell me about your fundraiser?”

Regina knitted her eyebrows. “I wasn’t intentionally keeping it from you. I didn’t think-”

“That I wouldn’t be able to hold my own?”

Regina tilted her head. “Now, Emma that wasn’t what I-”

David walked in then and smiled at them while he pointed at the paper. “Regina, what are you making Emma wear to this thing? Mary Margaret says it’s one of your biggest events.”

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, at a loss for what to say.

Regina gave him a polite smile. “She’s free to wear whatever she’d like. I was just coming here to ask her if she would accompany me.”

David’s eyes widened and he held up his hands. “Oh, Regina, I’m so sorry.”

Regina shook her head. “It’s fine, David. But if you could…” She gestured toward the hallway.

David looked from the hallway to Regina and back again. “Oh, yeah, I’ll just, uh, go to my office.”

Emma had never wished for an interruption as much as she did in the moment that followed his exit. It was clear after a few long silent minutes that her wish was going to go unanswered.

“Regina, I-”

Regina held up her hand. “I’m not sure what I’ve done in the past few weeks to make you think I would ever be ashamed of you, Emma. I thought,” she sighed and Emma noted that her eyes started to well up, “I thought you knew me better than that by now.”

“Shit, Regina, I’m an idiot. Please, God, I’m such an idiot.” When Regina took a deep breath, Emma placed a hand on her arm and was a little surprised when Regina didn’t rebuff the contact. “I just saw the article and I assumed.” She sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You’ve been great, you know. It’s just, well, I guess, I get worried some day you’ll wake up and realize, I don’t know, that you deserve more.”

Regina tilted her head and whispered. “More?”

Emma shrugged. “More than me, I mean, damn, I wouldn’t take a look at someone like me and think I should be at a party like that. You just deserve-”

Regina brought a finger up to Emma’s lips. “What I deserve Emma is to be trusted when I tell you I love you. What I deserve is someone who loves me back, someone who loves Henry and someone who will be there to support me while I plaster on a fake smile and pretend I wouldn’t rather be at home with a good book.” She slid her hand from Emma’s mouth and cupped her cheek. “And when you’re not second guessing yourself, you will probably realize that’s you.”

Emma sighed. “Can I make it up to you?”

Regina shrugged. “Well, start by coming to this auction. The dress is formal but if you show up in jeans, it will probably piss Mother off and that takes care of my entertainment for the night.”

Emma chuckled. “Yeah, I think I can manage a suit and you’ll have to settle for wisecracks and my confusion at why anyone ever chooses to eat escargot for entertainment.”

Regina nodded. “Well, I can think of worse things.”

“Anything else?”

Regina thought for a moment then stated, “Stay the night right after and we’ll see what we can come up with.”

“Henry?”

“He’ll be asleep. I think we’ve proven by now we can keep quiet.”

Emma nodded and smiled. The alarm ran through the station and she sighed. Now you go off, she thought. She kissed Regina on the cheek. “I’ll be there. Thank you for dinner.”

Regina squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear. “My pleasure.”

“And I will make this up. I promise.”

Regina winked. “See that you do.”

* * *

Emma fiddled with her tie and called up the stairs. “Regina, come on, we’re going to be late.”

Mary Margaret swatted at her hands and offered her a kind smile. “You look great.”

Henry smiled up from his book. “Yeah, Emma, I like your suit.”

Emma gave them a nervous smile. “Thanks, she said this was kind of a big deal.”

Mary Margaret nodded. “It is, but if it makes you feel any better, Cora thinks doing anything is a big deal. You’ll do fine, you already made it through a family dinner. I promise that’s always the hardest part.”

“So why did David get to opt out of this?”

Mary Margaret quirked an eyebrow. “Isn’t he working?”

Before Emma could respond, Regina finally emerged at the top of the stairs and Emma lost any ability to think. She often wondered if Regina’s ability to look so gorgeous all the time would ever not stop her from thinking and this was one instance that made her think probably not.

Regina stood in a knee length black dress with a white lace overlay and gorgeous diamond earrings. She offered them an apologetic smile. “I couldn’t find my earrings.”

“You look gorgeous, Regina,” stated Mary Margaret.

Emma opened her mouth to agree but she couldn’t quite form the words as Regina descended the stairs. Regina linked her arm through Emma’s when she reached her.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Emma shook her head and cleared her throat. “No, you just look amazing.”

Regina kissed her and squeezed her arm. “Thank you.” She walked over to Henry and kissed the top of his head. “Be good for Marian and Robin, dear.”

Marian popped her head in from the hallway. “Like you ever have to worry.” She whistled as she took a good look at Regina. “Looking good there.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Shameless flirt.” She smiled at Henry. “I love you.”

Henry smiled back. “You too, have fun.”

Regina sighed. “I’ll try, dear.”

Emma reached for her hand. “Come on, we’ll be late.”

* * *

Emma’s fidgeting worsened as they entered the event hall for cocktail hour. She hated things like this. People with more money than they knew what to do with talking about things she hardly understood. She marveled in the way Regina seemed to navigate her way through it with such ease. At least some of the company was bearable like the lawyer she was currently talking to.

“You bored to tears yet?”

Emma sighed. “Does it show?”

Elizabeth chuckled. “No, not that bad and honestly most of these people don’t care half as much as they pretend to.”

Emma nodded as Regina threw them a curious glare from across the room. “So how many of these things do you have to go to?”

Elizabeth took a sip of her champagne. “Thankfully only four a year.” She winked at Regina. “So did Regina tell you how we met?”

Emma shook her head. “No, just that you’re friends.”

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow. “Left out the part where we were on a date?” Emma raised her eyebrows and Elizabeth smiled. “Don’t worry, I think she’s great but I could tell she wasn’t exactly into it. Besides when I heard she was dating a firefighter, I figured that was why she requested to be dropped off at a station after our date.”

Emma remembered the night Regina asked her out and let out a small laugh. “That was you?”

Elizabeth nodded. “That it was.”

Emma briefly thought of how much more suited to this part of Regina’s life Elizabeth would have been. It was probably why Cora chose her. Then she remembered the look in Regina’s eyes when she’d asked her to come. Elizabeth might be better suited but Regina chose Emma. That much she’d made clear.

“Well, I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“Liar,” accused Elizabeth as she took another sip of champagne. “But I’m glad she’s happy, though she still hasn’t delivered on helping me find a date.”

Emma looked over at the bar and noticed a tall redhead giving Elizabeth a once over. Emma coughed and nodded at the woman. “I think you might have luck with that woman over there.”

Elizabeth slowly turned her head and hummed. “Well, well, I think you might be right. You wouldn’t mind if I-”

Emma shook her head. “Please, especially since I feel like I sorta owe you.”

Elizabeth winked. “No you don’t, you saved me from having to suffer through the tales of Judge Rollins’ golf game and if I get lucky, you’ve pointed me toward a fantastic possibility. Wish me luck.”

Emma smiled. “I doubt you’ll need it.”

Elizabeth smiled and left while Regina walked up. She gave Emma a hesitant smile. “I’m sorry I keep getting called away.”

Emma winked. “I’m fine and it’s fun getting to know my old competition.”

Regina shook her head. “Oh, Emma, I wasn’t trying to keep it from you. It was _one_ date.”

Emma patted her arm. “Don’t worry, Regina. She’s funny and I think her luck is about to change.” She nodded toward Elizabeth and the redhead currently leaning close into one another.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “Well, you might be right. Now, I have a favor to ask.”

Emma knitted her eyebrows. “From me?”

Regina nodded. “Yes, now you might know that David isn’t very well working tonight.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I thought it was kinda weird when Mary Margaret brought it up.”

“Well, he’s currently waiting on the balcony in a suit with a ring and I need you to help me get Mary Margaret out there and distract my mother and Leopold while he does it.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “For real?” Regina nodded. Emma pointed between them. “And you think a conversation with us and your mother won’t tip them off?”

Regina sighed. “It’s the best I can do.”

Emma couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “Who knew you were such a romantic?”

Regina scoffed. “Oh romance has nothing to do with it and let’s be honest, your chief would be lost without my intervention in the situation.”

Emma laughed. “God, I have got to hear the story of how he asked you to help with this.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Later, now let’s grab my ridiculous step-sister before David breaks out in a cold sweat.”

“I think we’re too late for that.” Emma chuckled again as Regina took her hand and weaved through the crowd to locate Mary Margaret.

Fifteen minutes later, the beam of Mary Margaret’s smile was worth the tense conversation with Cora about Emma’s prospects and how much Emma had no idea about what constituted fine art.

Regina squeezed her hand as David and Mary Margaret explained what had just occurred. She kissed Mary Margaret’s cheek and shook David’s hand.

Cora threw Emma and Regina suspicious glare. “Did you know?”

Regina opened her mouth to answer but David beat her to it.

“No, I actually managed to keep it a secret.”

Cora didn’t look convinced but luckily one of her colleagues joined them, congratulating the new couple and discussing some of the auction items.

“Good job,” whispered Emma as she threw an arm around Regina’s waist. Regina slipped a hand over the one Emma rested on her hip and squeezed.

“Now we just need to survive the rest of the night.”

“Drinks?”

Regina sighed and nodded. “Please.”  

* * *

Emma let out a contented sigh as she leaned in Regina’s doorway with her hands in her pants. "I like this part."

Regina paused as she was about to remove her earring and turned. "What part?"

Emma moved into the room and leaned against the wall. "Where it's just you and me."

Regina smiled. "Who knew _you_ were such a romantic, Lieutenant?"

Emma scoffed as she moved closer to Regina and held her hand out for the earrings and placed them in Regina’s jewelry box for her.

Regina chuckled. "What service."

"Oh, I'm just trying to get to the part where you let me help you with that zipper."

"Of course, you are. Well by all means," she turned her back to Emma and gestured toward the zipper.

Emma kissed her shoulder as she pulled down the zipper and Regina closed her eyes and sighed. "You were incredible tonight."

Regina smiled at her through the mirror. "So were you."

Emma's hand stilled on her back. "I didn’t do anything."

Regina turned as her dress dropped to the floor. “Yes, you did. You made me laugh, you held your own with Mother and you calmed David down.”

Emma shook her head. “Poor guy looked like he was going to keel over.”

Regina hummed as she helped Emma out of her jacket. “It can be quite nerve wracking.”

Emma bit her lip and wondered at how appropriate the question she wanted to ask was. They never talked about a future and what shape it might take. There was always Henry, the hesitancy on both their parts not to push too fast and the nagging feeling that Emma might screw it all up somehow. She found though as Regina winked up at her and unbuttoned her shirt, she really wanted to know.

“Do you think you’d ever want to?”

Regina was pulling Emma’s shirt out of her pants. “Want to what, dear?”

Emma took a deep breath. “Get married again?” When Regina froze, Emma worried she had gone too far. After a few moments, she shook her head and added, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

Regina reached out for her hand and cleared her throat. “I cleared a drawer for you today. I didn’t want you to have to keep leaving so early when you stay. I also thought I might make room in my closet and I picked up some of your favorite coffee.”

Emma knitted her eyebrows while Regina squeezed her hand. Emma nodded slowly. “Ok.”

Regina brought Emma’s hand up to her lips and gave her a small kiss. “I don’t know that I have an answer as yet. I never actually thought I’d be able to have another relationship again. At least not one where I feel like I do with you.” Regina brought up her free hand to cup Emma’s cheek.

Emma leaned into her hand and nodded again. “So you really gave me a drawer?”

Regina smiled. “I did. It’s the second from the top over there.” She nodded toward the chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

Emma leaned down and kissed her lips. “Thank you.” She pulled Regina into a hug and whispered in her neck. “So a drawer for now, some coffee, and we’ll see where things go?”

Regina nodded. “Precisely. As for right now though, I’m requesting a lift up so you can start on that apology you owe me.”

Emma chuckled as she brought her hands to Regina’s hips and lifted her onto the bed. “I’ll get right on it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thank you to Steellily for her beta work as always and Lolcat for screaming at me to finish when I asked her to. Thank you all for reading and your comments. I was only off by a couple of days in terms of my initial goal. Here's to hoping the last chapter will be up by end of summer.


	8. Just Like Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Steellily for her fantastic beta work. And now we've reached the end, I hope you like it. :)

Emma shifted the takeout bag and her overnight duffle as she pressed Regina's doorbell. It was still weird using her key when she knew Regina would be home. _You're always welcome to just come in_. It was a heartfelt invitation and when paired with her own drawer and closet space, it was obviously a sincere one. _But still_. It was weird.

Henry answered the door and greeted her with a smile. It was a relief since the day she was having wouldn't exactly welcome a moody Henry. Things were better but they were unpredictable. There were days where she was inching toward being one of Henry's favorite people again and others when she would accidentally interrupt some special moment between he and Regina where it was clear he'd rather her gone.

Today though, he helped her with her bags and chatted excitedly about building a volcano for science class.  

"That sounds awesome, kid, where's your mom?"

Henry's eyes shifted warily to the kitchen. "She's been on the phone since we got home. Grandma keeps calling and Aunt Mary left crying earlier."

Emma nodded slowly. The wedding was the hot topic of the month with May starting to wind down and late June crawling closer.

Henry peeked into one of the food bags. "Chinese?"

Emma smiled softly."Yeah, I figured your mom might not have time to cook. You hungry?"

Henry nodded quickly. "The table is covered in wedding stuff. Think I can eat in here?" He gestured toward the living room.

Emma remembered the few times they'd eaten there for movie nights. She nodded. "Yeah, just grab a tray and don’t turn on the T.V. till your homework is done."

Henry shrugged as she handed him the smaller bag with his signature chow mein. He thanked her before she dropped her duffel and walked into the kitchen.

Regina was muttering as she ruffled through papers and adjusted her glasses. Emma took a moment to drink her in. While she wouldn’t wish this wedding stress on anyone, Regina in work mode was a force to be reckoned with and nothing was sexier than Regina on a mission.

Emma decided to break the work flow and cleared her throat. “Hey.”

Regina jumped slightly and righted a pile of papers before they fell to the floor. She sighed as she looked up at Emma and crossed her arms. “I’m tempted to just destroy the whole thing.”  

Emma threw her a sympathetic smile. “Come on, Regina, it can’t be that bad.”

Regina scoffed and shifted the wedding invitation samples. “My dear, you have absolutely no idea.”

That much was true. The only thing on Emma’s to do list was a suit and bachelor party. She felt her eyes start to cross at the wedding invitation samples and the seating arrangements scattered on the table.

Emma placed the take-out bag on the only free surface on the table. “Well, at least you can take a break right?”

Regina nodded. “I suppose.” She ran a hand through her hair then looked around. “Where’s Henry?”

“I set him up with a TV tray in the living room when I came in.” Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma waved a hand in dismissal. “Don’t worry, he’s just taking a homework break and the T.V isn’t on.”

Regina nodded slowly. “Thank you, poor thing is probably terrified of me.”

Emma handed her a container and a fork. “Nah, I think he’s just trying to steer clear. He said Mary Margaret left crying.”

Regina sat down and took a bite, letting out a small moan in appreciation before she sighed. “Yes, Mother tried to tell her that her dress choice looked like someone murdered a goose and glued the feathers on a dress.”

Emma winced as she took a bite of her own food and swallowed. “Harsh.”

Regina nodded. “Yes, and it’s not even the worst thing she’d said today.”

Emma whistled. “Gosh, was she this bad with you?”

Regina stilled a moment before she sat stiff in her chair and turned away from Emma. “No, I was spared that particular experience.”

Emma knitted her eyebrows as she took in Regina’s new posture. “What do you mean?”

Regina didn’t turn to look at her as she pulled her lips into a thin line. “She refused to come.”

Emma’s face fell. She knew things between Regina and Cora were always strained at best but to miss Regina’s wedding? That just seemed more cruel than even Cora was capable of.

“I’m sorry.”

Regina shook her head and picked up her fork again. “Don’t be, I suppose it’s a reminder of,” she sighed, “the nightmare it would have been.”

Emma leaned closer and tilted her head. “Anything I can help with?”

Regina finally turned to her and gave her a small smile. “At this rate I’d just advise them to elope.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, David’s mentioned that a couple times but he’s afraid it would just be a bigger problem.”

Regina hummed. “He’s probably right.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Enough about this ordeal, how are you?”

Emma shrugged. “Can’t complain but then again, I’m not pulling doubles for the newlyweds yet.”

Regina gave her a soft smile. “I’m sorry you have to do that.”

Emma shrugged. “Don’t be, It’s the least I can do. David won’t say anything but I think he’s training me to be chief.”

Regina tilted her head. “Would you want that?”

There was a time where Emma would have wanted nothing more but lately, there was so much more to consider and her dreams were starting to shift in ways she hadn’t anticipated.

Emma set her food down. “I don’t know. I got a friend at the academy asking around for instructors. Honestly, I might prefer those hours.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “What would they be?”

Emma considered her for a moment then explained. “Nine to five most weeks, occasionally assisting on a shift. I’d have more weekends.”

Regina nodded. “Well, you wouldn’t hear any complaints from me about that.”

Emma smiled as she tilted her head. “Yeah?”

Regina leaned forward and covered one of Emma’s hands with her own. “Yes.”

* * *

Emma moved toward the balcony and stared at the soft glow of the sunset. The hum of the guests behind her blended into the coming sounds of the gentle night. The wedding went off without much of a hitch and she was glad for a moment away from the flurry of excitement. Weddings were so much more of a drain than she’d ever thought.  

After a few moments, she heard someone come to stand next to her and she caught the familiar scent of Regina's perfume.

"Mind if I join?"

Emma turned her head and smiled as she nodded. “The newlyweds get off all right?”

Regina hummed as she nodded. “Yes, it was quite the picture.” She ran her hands over her arms against the slight chill in the air.

Emma opened her arm and Regina took the unspoken offer by curling into her. “I’d offer you my jacket but I left it at the table.”

She felt Regina shake her head. “This is better.”

Emma ran her hand up and down Regina’s arm as they stood and watched the soft hues of pink and gold fade into black. After a few minutes, Regina cleared her throat and looked up at Emma.

“I’d like to ask you something but I’m not completely sure how to go about it.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Well, you know, I’m not always the most eloquent.” Regina let out a soft chuckle. Emma winked. “So you can just say it however you need to.”

Regina nodded and turned so she was in front of Emma. “Emma, I love you so much. I’ve told you before, I had no idea I could have this kind of relationship with anyone again. It’s incredible.” She took a deep breath. “I know that change isn’t easy for you and you need your space at times but I was hoping,” She bit her lip and sighed upon releasing it. “I was hoping you might want to move in with Henry and me.”

Emma blinked a few times and her mouth fell open in mild shock.

Regina held up a hand. “We could ease into it if you’re uncomfortable doing it now. It’s just, I find when you aren’t with us, I miss you.” Emma couldn’t find the ability to say anything and Regina waited a moment before she shook her head. “It’s not an obligation and if you don’t want to, you don’t have to, I just thought--”

“Yes,” whispered Emma.

It was Regina’s turn to blink and look dumbfounded. “Yes?”

Emma smiled at her. “Yeah, I mean, I hate having to leave and with my hours being more regular, I love spending that time with you and Henry. I just didn’t want to push my way in too much and I didn’t want you to feel pressure with this wedding because I really do mean it when I say I’m good as long as we’re together.”

Regina reached up to press her lips against Emma’s, smiling as they parted. “How soon can you move in?”

Emma chuckled softly. “How does tomorrow sound?”

Regina smiled as she leaned up to kiss her again. “Perfect.”  

* * *

Emma heard small footsteps make their way to the hallway as she emptied her last box. She smiled when Henry walked in with his new firefighter pajamas.

“Hey kid.”

He nodded and looked into her box with his brow crinkled. “What’s in this one?”

Emma pulled out the picture frames. “Pictures mostly with Marco and August. He sent me a box as a housewarming present.”

Henry picked up a frame and said, “This one isn’t a picture.”

Emma shook her head. “No, those are a copy of my adoption papers.”

Henry looked over them for a moment before he tilted his head up at Emma. “Can I show you something?”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Sure.” She followed him to Regina’s study which featured a wall of bookshelves, a worn leather couch and two desks, a larger one for Regina and a smaller one that Henry rarely used but had obviously been obtained for him.

He pointed up. “Three shelves up. It says _The day we got you_ on it.”

Emma nodded and quickly found the album he mentioned. He took it and placed it on his desk as Emma kneeled next to him. There was a picture of Henry from the hospital with a woman in a grey suit and a kind but tired smile.

“This is Mrs. Gray, she was my social worker.”

Emma knitted her eyebrows at the picture. “You’re adopted?”

Henry nodded. “Yeah.”

Emma tilted her head. “Your mom never said anything.”

Henry shrugged. “She always told me it was my story to tell. Sometimes I tell people but some of my friends don’t always understand so I like to wait.”

Emma nodded a moment then asked, “Why did you want to tell me?”

Henry thought for a moment. “Well, I almost did when we met Marco but I was still kinda mad. Then when Mom asked me if you could live here and be a part of our family, I thought you might want to know.”

He flipped a page to a short paper explaining the day and time he’d been delivered to Regina and Daniel. “It’s not big like your papers but it’s like the same thing.” He then flipped to a picture of Regina and Daniel with baby Henry wrapped in a blanket.

Emma smiled and took a deep breath. “Yeah, it is.”

“Emma? Henry?”

“We’re in here, Mom.”

Regina appeared in the doorway and leaned against it with a smile on her face. “What are you two doing?”

Henry lifted his book. “I’m showing Emma my story. She has adoption papers like mine.”

Regina smiled at him and winked at Emma. “I am aware and you are more than welcome to show her the rest some other time but I’m afraid you need to go to bed.”

Henry groaned as he set his book down. “But it’s summer.”

Regina regarded him with a stern look. “As I am well aware, which is why your bedtime is extended by thirty minutes and those thirty minutes are up young man.”

Henry looked over at Emma, obviously hoping for an ally.

“What she said,” Emma offered up quickly.

Henry raised his eyebrows in a perfect imitation of his mother.

Emma threw up her hands. “I can’t help you kid but hey,” she leaned over and patted his arm, “thank you for sharing this with me. Maybe we can finish it tomorrow?”

Henry nodded and leaned forward to hug her. “Night, Emma.”

Emma returned his embrace. “Sweet dreams, Henry.”

He turned to his mom and took her hand quickly despite his earlier protest. Regina mouthed that she’d see her upstairs and Emma smiled as she nodded. She took a moment to look over the picture of Regina and Daniel. They made a sweet family and Emma felt her heart ache for how much Henry and Regina lost in Daniel not being here to see Henry grow up.

“I’ll do my best for them,” she whispered to the picture before she closed the book and went back to unpacking her pictures.

She made her way upstairs half an hour later and smiled at Regina with her head against the headboard and a book in her hands. Emma slid in next to her and tapped Regina’s glasses.

“Have I ever told you how hot I think these are?”

Regina smiled but didn’t turn from reading her book. “Several times, dear.”

Emma chuckled. “Well they are.”

Regina adjusted her glasses and smirked as Emma’s eyes danced over her face. “I find that actions often speak louder than words though.”

Emma nodded and took the cue, extracting the book from Regina’s hands and swinging her leg over Regina’s lap. “I’m pretty good at action.”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

“Gladly.” Emma leaned down to press her lips against Regina’s but stopped when Regina reached up to take her glasses off. Emma placed her hand on Regina’s. “Leave them.”

Regina chuckled as Emma captured her laugh in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following this story for the two years it took me to write it, THANK YOU!  
> If you've read the whole thing in one go, THANK YOU!  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed the ride.  
> Thanks again to Steellily for her beta work and her unending encouragement. Also thanks to Lolcat for once again agreeing to yell at me if I didn't get this done. And just thank you for letting me share this story in a fandom I've loved for years.


End file.
